Simple Plan
by Knight Dreamer
Summary: Soul Evans is a Civil Engineer student who works hard to finish his course under his favorite instructor. Though, maybe rooming with his mentor's missing daughter wasn't the best idea if he wanted to pass. AU
1. Prologue

**N/A: Uhm, just to tell you guys, the title of this story isn't related with the awesome band of Simple Plan :)**

**And though I'd wish for it everyday, I still do not own Soul Eater and I never will T^T . . .  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Maka

It was cold.

Alright, so maybe running out of her father's mansion in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea ever. But what could she do? He's being an idiot! Well, a lot more idiotic that night, if that was even possible. She only went anyways 'coz he promised to never track her down again if she attended his birthday party. She shuddered at the thought of living with that man again.

And she shouldn't have asked Liz do doll her up for this occasion, it isn't wise to dress her up in a strapless cocktail dress in the middle of November, but the dress was nice though she have to admit.

Another gust of wind came past her and she felt the hair at the back of her neck stood up. This is the last time she's going in her father's birthday party. Why did she refuse when her father decided to give her a car again? Oh right, pride.

"This is so not my day." She sniffed and continued to rub her arms to bring a little heat. Her apartment was just a few minutes away . . . just a few minutes, just a few god damn minutes more, what the hell is taking her so long! She sneezed and looked up just to see the tall building of her apartment. Finally! She rushed up the entrance ignoring the pain on her feet caused by her killer heels; courtesy of Liz of course. The moment she entered the building she was greeted by Justine Law, their overly religious door man.

"Oh Maka-dono, I thought you're going to stay over at your father's for the night?"

Maka rolled her eyes; she thought so too, until her father prepared pole dancing for the main entertainment of his birthday. She thought it was just going to be a formal dinner. She should have known nothing good will happen if it was her father who planned the whole celebration.

"Yeah, well papa has a lot of visitors who would also spend the night over; I don't really want to add up to that." Maka growled.

Justine smiled sympathetically at the 17 year old in front of him, he knew the story behind their father-daughter relationship, and he just wish he could lend some advice.

"Well, just sleep it off child," he smiled encouragingly ". . . it's Sunday tomorrow and I believe you still haven't finish that plate you were working on."

Maka groaned at this, he just _have _to remind her, huh? Being an Architecture student sure has its disadvantages. "Yeah, I almost forgot about it. I'll be going then Justine, have a nice evening, er, morning." Justine smiled in return.

Maka removed her sandals as soon as she entered the elevator and sighed in relief whilst cursing the person who invented high heels. When the elevator doors slid open after a couple of minutes, she felt the urge to run up to her apartment and kiss her door. She's finally home; shielded from the cold night and away from the loathsome man whom she was obligated to call father.

But as soon as she opened her door, she didn't jump to her nicely furnished couch just like what she wanted. She remained standing at her door; a sudden felling of something she doesn't want to name crept up to her chest. She bit her lower lip and kept staring at the wide space of the place she's been calling home for a year now. Her eyes turned to the grand piano that was situated behind the living room. It was the only thing she decided to get from her father's house before she ran away. With the help of a few friends and a schoolmate whose got a family business renting moving trucks. Of course she did it without her father knowing. The shiny instrument was owned by her mother before she got divorced with her father.

But now, for her it just served to cover up the space in her large apartment. Or condominium may be the best term for this type of residence. It was a gift from her mother, the only one in their family who knows where she lived. Her mother said that it would be more comforting if she lived far away from her stupid womanizing father. But she's not that dense; she knew her mother only gave her a nice condo to apologize for leaving her, and for remarrying. She felt a pang of jealousy; her mother has another family now. She's not the most important person for her mother anymore.

Slowly, she walked to the black couch, dropping her heels on the way, and laid her head on the armrest. She stretched, pushing away a few papers that were scattered on the couch and settled on a more comfortable position before closing her eyes. It's too quiet. Too empty. Too –dare she say it- lonely? Maybe, staying at her father's house wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I should really get used in receiving no welcome home."

* * *

Soul

Finally! He finally lost his brother! The white haired lad slumped down in an alley. He really needs to get to his dorm now, it's already past curfew and his big brother still wanted to drag him home for dinner at the Evans' residence. His crimson eyes narrowed, as if he'll _ever_ go back there, even if it's just dinner. Sighing, he looked at his wrist watch and groaned. Sid is going to kill him for going home late, _very _late. It's past twelve for Pete's sake! Wes can't possibly be still on his track right? Wherever he plans on bringing Soul, it wouldn't even be counted as _dinner._

Feeling a little safe now from his brother's attempt of kidnapping him, Soul stood up and began walking down to Shibusen's Boys Dormitory. He needs to think of a way to avoid Sid, their dorm master. But right now Sid was the lesser of his problems. His stupid roommate might already be raiding his stuff. Oh he didn't like that thought, what if the blue haired idiot ruin his latest floor plan!

Soul's eyes darkened at the thought of his plate getting ruined. He hadn't slept for three days to finish that! And he still hasn't showed it to Engr. Albarn, his private mentor. Rushing faster to his dorm, Soul can't help but think if choosing Engineering over studying music was the best choice he's ever made. He was kicked out by his father because of that though. He smirked, remembering the furious face of his father. Oh yeah, he chose right. Though leaving music behind wasn't pleasant, he's still accomplishing another dream of his and that's fine with him.

Arriving at the Dorm's gate, he smiled widely when he didn't see any blue muscular man around. The guards aren't there either.

Weird.

The grin on the lad's face faded, and his brows creased. If he knows Sid too well, the blue man would already know that he isn't in bed. Worst case scenario the bulky man might be planning to ambush him. Soul gulped loudly and slowly made his way to the entrance. Looking from left to right, he breathed out a sigh of relief when no one attacked him.

Cautiously, he opened the door and peeked inside. Sliding himself inside, he tiptoed until he reached the staircase. Alright, so far so good, still no Sid going ninja on him. Maybe the man was asleep now. He can't blame their dorm master; it is quarter to one already. Walking as quietly as he could to the room he shared with his best friend, he felt relief well him up, and proud that he snuck up behind the notorious Sid.

Soul slowly opened their door so he wouldn't wake up his room mate. But as soon as he peeked inside, he felt all the air inside him leave his lungs as he was roughly shoved to the wall behind him. He felt dizzy and he can feel something crack behind him. Damn is he going to pay that damaged wall as well? Mustering up his remaining strength, he looked at the guy who decided to kill him in the middle of the night.

"What the hell Sid!" he coughed up still trying to catch his breath.

Sid walked at where the albino was crouching down and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "I know when something's amiss in my dorm. And I shall punish the ones who disobey my rules 'coz that's the kind of man I am." Soul kept his coughing fit and saw behind Sid that his room mate was tied upside down from the ceiling. Oh, the interrogation was over.

"Look Sid, I can explain . . . "Soul started but he was thrown to his room directly at his bed. Damn, did his skull just cracked?

"Explanations tomorrow, meet me at my office Evans. 7:30 sharp! Rest for now," Sid growled, "and while you're at it, untie Black*Star for me. That friend of yours won't shut up and give me sensible answers. Tying him upside down works though." And he left the two teenagers who stared at his retreating back with horror.

"That man should be sued for child abuse." Soul groaned out and lay on his bed. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a muffled voice. He squinted at where the sound was coming from and he saw his room mate, gagged and tied upside down. Soul never felt so scared at Sid right now.

Black*Star's face started to glow red, and as much as Soul wanted to laugh and take pictures right now he's to tired to do that, so he just opened his drawer, got his pocket knife that Sid doesn't know about, and cut the rope holding his best friend. Black*Star fell with a loud thud and Soul chuckled, this guy cracks him up even without him trying. Yes, seeing his best friend in pain is funny, no matter how dark that sound.

Removing the rope that bind the blue haired lad's hands, Soul stood up and crashed in his bed. Black*Star can take care of the rest.

"Aw man that bastard Sid really knows how to ask questions. I thought I was 'gonna die! Hey Soul, you awake?"

"Leave me alone, man. You're not the one who was punched in the gut and was thrown around the room." Soul hissed.

"Yeah but I was the one given the chance to feel how Spiderman felt. And I tell you, it's not easy to make out with someone in that position." Black*Star chuckled when he saw Soul's attempt to cover up his ears.

"Alright, man. Sleep tight and don't forget to pray to me, your god, before snoozing!" and there goes his room mate laughing at his own fantasy. Missing the whisper Soul made.

"I gotta get out of here."

* * *

**There, I will update as soon as I can. R&R please thanks for your time :)**


	2. Plan 1: She Is

**A/N: Okay guys sorry for the late update, I mean taking a long time to update the **_**first chapter**_** is very unforgivable. But please take pity on me 'coz my excuse is pretty reasonable. I hope. **

**I'm finally starting my second year in university and I just took care of my enrollment which took two days. Getting in line to pay for my tuition fee in the accounting office was hell! I stood there for three hours and it was even raining hard. Alright I'll finish my excuse here now.**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Enjoy chapter 1.**

* * *

**She Is**

Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

This is gonna to break me clean in two  
This is gonna to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

-The Fray

He's running late again. Sid sure knows how to lecture.

Ruffling his white hair, the albino yawned as he passes the halls of Shibusen School of Engineering and Architecture; the academy known for producing the best Architecture, Engineering, and Fine Arts graduates. No need to rush now, he's half an hour late anyways. He's not even sure if Stein, his AutoCAD instructor, would let him enter the computer room. Beside he hates the subject, the teacher's a weirdo too.

Yawning for the nth time of the day, the lad worked his way to the wide hall until he arrived at his desired destination. He grabbed the canister and the T-square that hang from his shoulders and shoved them inside his locker. Feeling the weight lessen was awesome, he flexed his shoulders until he heard a pleasurable crack and he breathed out a sigh. Yup, this is one way to start his day.

"Hello there, Soul." A low formal voice he knew too well came from behind him. Turning a bit to be polite, Soul nodded in recognition.

"'Sup, Kid."

Death the Kid: the only son of the Headmaster of Shibusen. He's an Architecture student who vowed to design the perfect structure that would show perfect symmetry. Yes, the boy has an obsessive compulsive disorder concerning symmetry that Soul had to get used to; considering the fact that their families were well acquainted. In short, they're childhood friends.

"Nothin' much, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Professor Stein's class?"

"Yeah about that . . ." the albino started ". . . hey did you know that they're gonna build some new fountain at the back of the school? You might wanna check on that, Kid. You know, see if they keep it symmetrical?"

Kid's golden eyes narrowed at Soul's pathetic attempt of changing the topic, seriously, his scrabble could think of better words. "Soul, skipping classes wouldn't really help your grades."

"Pfft, Kid you talk as if I'm struggling in my studies." The albino rolled his eyes.

"Maybe not in your major subjects, but you do need to improve your English Literature."

"What's wrong with my EL?"

Kid resisted the urge to shake the boy beside him, "Soul, you think Othello is a classic comedy written by Stephenie Meyer!"

Soul rolled his eyes and snorted, "So?"

"What do you mean by 'so?'? Othello is a classic _tragedy _written by _Shakespeare_. I'm impressed that you know Stephenie Meyer though." Kid paused for a bit, "You read Twilight?" he raised a delicate brow.

"The hell! As if I'd like to know the story of some sparkly vampire! I'm just updated, that's all." Soul reasoned out while Kid glared, "Geez Kid, don't get your panties in a knot. So what if Othello's written by some bald guy whose fame is still questionable until today? It's not like it's gonna help me in my career." Soul chuckled, why is Kid even taking this too seriously?

"First of all I _don't _wear panties"

"It's just an expression."

"I know that!" Kid growled, "Though it's a bit disturbing." He shuddered at the thought of wearing such uncomfortable garment . . . well, for men of course.

"Briefs or boxers?"

"Wha-? Why are you even asking me that!"

"Future references."

"Ugh, ca . . . can we not talk about underwear?"

"Sure, continue with you rant.

Kid smiled, obviously not catching the sarcastic edge in his companion's reply, "Gladly."

Soul can't help but smirk, Kid is such a gullible guy. Nevertheless, he pretended to look interested, which is by the way easier said than done. His friends may be weird but he's always believed the saying to not judge a book by its cover.

"Second of all Shakespeare ain't _totally _bald, and he deserves the fame. He's a great writer, a talent that would never be replaced." Kid smiled with content.

"Yeah, look, Kid. I don't really care, it's not like I'll die if I insult some guy who's been dead for what? Four centuries?" Soul groaned, why's Kid even making such a big deal out of this? He doesn't know either.

"I guess talking to you about these kinds of stuff is useless." Kid sighed and Soul began to grin.

"Ah, you finally caught up to my silent plea." Soul chuckled when Kid frowned, "What's up with you anyways? I know you like books but not to the point that you'll lecture me about it." That's when he first saw his childhood friend's stressed face. Soul's brows bent into that of worry and he patted Kid's back. "Alright, what's gotten into you, man?"

"It's nothing; it's just this new partner I got for my Architectural Design class." Kid breathed out in exasperation.

Soul frowned at this, no one, and he means _no one _messes with his friends, let alone takes advantage of their skills because Kid is one of Shibusen's top Architectural students. "What did he do, Kid? Want me to call Black*Star? I'm sure he'll be glad to kick some bastard's ass-"

"NO! No Soul, my partner, is a _she._"

Okay to say that Soul is confused would be an understatement. Then his expression broke to a teasing grin, "What is this?" Soul laughed "Death the Kid is _scared_ of a girl? C'mon, man. Don't let the male species down. Fight back! What's the use of having a Y chromosome if you don't use it?"

"She's violent . . ." Kid mumbled and Soul almost didn't hear it but he was pretty sure there was a nervous edge in his friend's voice. What's up with this girl that could even get Kid so riled up?

"Can you repeat that?"

Kid finally looked up to face Soul with a face fully showing panic.

Soul raised a brow, "What's up with you?"

"She's violent, Soul! She hits people with _books_ and she blames the nearest male species if she ever made a mistake! She always corrects me if I said something consisting of minor mistakes; she lectures me all the time. I mean what kind of person would even use a freakin' book for a weapon! I think she's rubbing off on me, and now I'm lecturing _you_! She's more of a perfectionist than I am and she always keeps pointing out that my hair is asymmetrical! She's _evil_!" Kid looked as if he was going through another break down. Soul can't have this now. He just had the worst night of his life; he can't handle another fit from Kid.

"Can't you just insult her back?" Soul asked unsure, he doesn't really know how to give advices regarding girl problems. It's pretty uncool in his book.

"I can't." Kid's voice was strained.

"Why not?"

"Because she's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid wailed like it was the worst thing that has ever happened in his history of living, well, maybe aside from meeting Black*Star. But that single sentence was enough for Soul to understand what the dilemma was all about. And he's pretty sure at what would come next.

"How could someone who holds the gift of perfect symmetry be so vile?" Kid continued to complain. "I can't insult someone who's more symmetrical than I am! That would show that I'm some sort of hypocrite!"

"Look, no body's perfect," he was sure he saw Kid cringed, "So she must have faults that you could use to get her back with." Soul knows that what he's saying is immature but it won't be cool if one of his friends would get beaten up by some girl. An eye for an eye he always says. Kid looked displeased though.

"That's low, Soul." He grumbled.

"Got any better idea?" Soul sneered.

That day, Soul regrets ever asking.

* * *

It's been two days! Two freakin' days since Kid had practically black mailed him into doing such uncool did. Of course for the sake of not letting Sid find out that he's keeping a collection of Swiss army knives in their dorm room. That man would _murder_ him if he ever find that out. He didn't even know Kid could resort to such a crime. And he has the nerve to call him low when he suggested attacking her weak points.

Maka, that's her name. He didn't know her last name, according from his sources; she likes to keep her life as private as possible. That's what making this spying business so hard. The black mail was simple. Kid just requested for him to find something that would restrain this Maka girl into being too violent, as what Kid had put it. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. He just has to collect a bit of information to at least have her waver. But he found nothing, nadda, zilch. She's like a closed trunk that has lost its keys for centuries! For two days the only info he's got is that her name's Maka, she's cute but very violent, has three closest friends named Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, and she's the top student in Shibusen's School of Architecture. But aside from that, he figured nothing more.

So here he is now, at his favorite mentor's office taking a break from his hectic two days of unreasonable task. Mr. Albarn is a successful Civil Engineer, perhaps the most renowned CE in the whole of, if not only Death City, Nevada.

Soul was sprawled at the couch waiting until Spirit would arrive. He's uncharacteristically late today. Soul guessed that he's probably out picking up another whore for the day. Don't get him wrong, he respects the guy for his skills and authority, but his hobby of womanizing disgusts Soul. People above the age of thirty shouldn't really make out. Well, maybe not close to people of Soul's age. Just thinking about hearing moans of pleasure from his mentor made his stomach turn, that's just wrong in so many ways.

Just then he heard sobbing from the bathroom, for a moment a thought of a haunted office crossed his mind. Soul scoffed at his own thoughts, okay that's just silly. Putting his current thoughts at the back of his mind, Soul made his way to Spirit's bathroom and the sobs came louder. Grabbing the T-square beside him, his crimson eyes narrowed and he readied his newly equipped weapon in his hands just in case he would see something unpleasant behind the door in front of him.

Ruffling his snow white hair a bit, Soul breathed out heavily before grabbing the knob and slowly turned it, just to be greeted by the pathetic sight of his mentor sprawled on the bathroom floor, sobbing and clutching a white bunny stuff toy. Soul dropped his suppose to be weapon and hissed. He did see something unpleasant, he just wished he could use his weapon now.

"What the hell old man! How long have you been in there?" Soul came closer as he made an attempt to help his mentor stand up.

Spirit looked up just to see his top student struggling to keep him standing. And he began bawling again much to Soul's annoyance. "Octopus head!" as Spirit so fondly nicknamed the albino, "You don't know how sad I am right now!"

Soul rolled his eyes as he dragged Spirit to the couch, "So I've been told." The teenager mumbled and groaned as he hoist Spirit up properly and shoved him to the couch and sighed when the weight was finally off of his shoulders. "What's the problem now? And I'll ask again, how _long_ have you been in there!"

"Ever since I realized that my daughter ran at of the house last night. I came here to comfort my self. I just woke up a few moments ago, and now I miss her again!" Spirit continued to cry his eyes out not minding as his student kept staring at him with a twitching eye. Besides, this isn't the first time that Soul has seen him like this. In fact, the lad was the one who always punched him to regain his senses. And soul did just that.

"OW! Why you son of a-"

"Shut up and wipe your snot! You look so uncool right now. Man, I hope nobody sees me with you." Soul grumbled as he practically shoved the box of tissue in Spirit's face.

The redhead glared at his student, "Are you saying that you're ashamed of me octopus head?"

"Yup, pretty much."

Spirit's eyes started to water again, and Soul's eye twitched again. As much as he loves punching his mentor, he really doesn't want to bruise his knuckles, he treasures his hand as much as his own life, because physiologically speaking, it is his life. How is he going to continue his career as an engineer or play the piano if he doesn't have cool and skillful hands. As he likes to describe it.

"Listen, old man, if you want your daughter to stay with you, why don't you start by caring for her well being."

Spirit looked up at him as if he's never been offended in his life"I cared for her! I do now and I still will!"

"Then why did she run out?" Soul pointed out and Spirit looked down in shame, a look that Soul had grown used to, since he's always pointing out his mentor's flaws in parenting.

"I just set up pole dancing as the main entertainment for my birthday last night; I didn't know she'll be disappointed." Spirit cried out.

"Of course she'll be disappointed! First of all she's a _girl_ it's common sense to know that she wouldn't like it. And second of all, there's pole dancing in your house? Why didn't you invite _me_?" Soul sneered.

"Because you're a minor you stupid octopus!"

"And you invited you're daughter who is also a minor _and_ may I remind you, a female." Soul countered: proud of himself that he could beat his mentor when it comes to these kinds of arguments. "Whose stupid now." he continued.

"You're right." The red head mumbled and Soul rolled his eyes, here come the drama. "I'm the worst father ever!" and the bawling began again.

"I know." Soul replied with feign understanding.

"I didn't even consider her well being!"

"You're right." Soul started gathering his things.

"I didn't even treat her like a girl last night!"

"Yeah, you're a jerk aren't 'ya?" he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Yes I am! I even lied to her about not tracking her down again if she ever came to my birthday!"

Soul paused from opening the door and looked at Spirit with calculating eyes, "Wow, you're even worse than I could remember." And he stormed out of the office faintly hearing his mentor cry. Spirit probably doesn't even know that he's gone. He'll just come by to visit tomorrow. Spirit's really of no use when he's like that. He'll just call it a day and head home.

Shibusen, was like a ghost town now. What would he expect; it is already six in the evening. And the idea of Spirit being locked up in the bathroom for more than twelve hours bothered him. How could he last that long in a place like that! Without _food_ no less.

Soul sighed and decided he'd take a quick visit to the super market before heading back to dorm. He's probably missed dinner again anyways thanks to his extra lessons about his course from Spirit. He blames no one though, the food being served in their dorm sucks anyways. Like those famous icky cafeteria food in prison. Not like he's ever tasted one, but he knows people.

Just when he turned to a corner, he caught sight of something ash blond. Soul froze there for a moment. Was that the girl that he was supposed to be spying? Snapping from his reverie, Soul darted after the figure of the girl he's obligated to get some dirt on. Soul cringed at his thoughts, he sounds like a villain. But that thought is so much better that getting murdered by Sid, so he continued his pursuit. And he guessed it's just his luck when she entered a convenience store. It's like hitting two birds in one stone. He gets to buy dinner and he gets to spy on the girl.

He followed inside and Soul tried as hard as he could to not look like a creepy stalker. But when he rounded up one corner, he lost sight of her. The white haired lad frowned. He continued walking whilst looking from left to right but to no avail. He groaned, this was the closest he's ever gotten to retrieving new information. Well, maybe he'll just have to face Sid's wrath.

"Are you following me?

His heart almost leaped out of his chest, this woman's gonna kill him! He turned around just to see the girl he's been following, looking at him inquisitively, in her left hand was a basket full of soda cans, chips, and cup noodles. It's either she's gonna have a slumber party or she just loves junk food.

"The hell's your problem woman!" Soul gripped his shirt tightly, securing that his heart's still in place. "Don't sneak up on people! That's rude!"

Maka glared at him, "And following me isn't rude?"

Soul's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and grabbed the nearest product beside him and held it up in front of her, "Why would I follow someone like you? I was looking for this!" he held the merchandise higher.

"You're going to buy laxative?" Maka raised a brow and Soul almost drops the bottle of laxative, which was so not cool!

"NO! I mean yes . . . uh . . . my room mate needs it." He tried to reason out. But the girl in front of him scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah um, I really don't want to know either you or your friend's . . . uh, health issues." She turned to leave, "Sorry for accusing you."

Soul made a move to stop her but before he could move she turned to him, "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" she questioned, looking at him critically. "Are you from Shibusen?

"How did you know?" Soul was taken aback. He smirked; guess he's more popular than he thought.

"I think I've seen your face in the faculty once or twice before. You're the guy who always gets scolded by Azusa-sensei!" she yelled in recognition. Turning a few heads to their direction, to Soul's discomfort.

"And you said that I'm following you?"

Maka looked flabbergasted for a moment then she regained her composure, "How dare you! I only recognized you because of your hair and eyes! Not many are born with those unnatural colors you know." She paused for a moment, and then pointed a finger at him. "You're mutant!"

Soul involuntarily stepped back, another info retrieved; she's weird. "I'm a what now?'

"A mutant!" Maka gleefully replied as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Alright listen here, I am not a mutant and put your finger down! Don't you know it's rude to point people!"

Maka put her finger down but she still looked at him as if he were some new species she just discovered. "What's your course?"

He hesitated for a moment but nevertheless he answered her, "Civil Engineering."

And her eyes narrowed. He somehow has this tugging feeling that he should say sorry for getting that course. What's up with her anyways?

She pursed her lips and swayed her basket like a child, "CE huh?" she glared at him.

"What?" he looked at her a little offended by her glare. What did he do wrong this time?

"You CEs are always so arrogant. Always thinking like you could do better than Architects. Well let me tell you this, you just follow the Architect's plans so don't go boasting around like you know everything about structures!

He just stared at her, she really do lecture like a boss, just like what Kid said. He doesn't live under a rock so he knows about the cold war between Civil Engineer and Architecture students. Sure a lot of CE are arrogant and thinks too highly of themselves because they could design like Architects and always try to take credit, but he's not one of those. He knows where to draw the line. He knows the rules about following the Architects' plan, because he _knows_ that CEs mostly works in the field. So why the hell is this girl grouping him with those idiots.

"Look, I'm not really ignorant about the dispute between the two courses. But you don't really have to take things too personal. Don't just go around grouping people you don't know. I'm not even like that." He defended himself. But Maka just growled at him. He can't believe it, she just _growled_ at him! Though, if it makes him any better, her glare lessened.

"Whatever." She turned around and walked away, not giving him a second glance.

Soul wanted to follow her but he thought it through. He was warned by Kid that the girl was violent. But all he sees in her was a petite body clad in a long sleeved green checkered button up shirt, black shorts, gray leggings; black knee high Convers, brown messenger bag, canister, and her basket full of junk food. Well she doesn't really have something that she could kill him with. Soul shrugged and grabbed two apples before following her to the cashier.

"Hey, wait up!" he called out behind her.

"What?" her voice was cold.

He waited until she finished paying and followed her out of the store as soon as he's done with the cashier. He really doesn't know what came over him but like earlier, there's a tugging feeling inside him. He wants to know this girl weather for Kid's revenge or for his own purpose. Which by the way, he doesn't know what. But still, he stretched out his hand.

"I'm Soul. Soul Evans."

Maka looked at his hand for some time, contemplating if she should shake hands with a stranger. And relief flooded Soul's being when she brought up her hand. He didn't shake his hand though, she just merely touched her finger tips with his and nodded.

"Maka." She quietly said and brought down her hand.

"Maka?"

"That's it." She said with a concluding tone. Soul wasn't contented. He knows that already, he wants to know her last name.

"What kind of surname is 'That's it'?" he chuckled and her brows knitted. "That's kind of lame; you called me mutant when your last name isn't even for humans." He continued to laugh not minding as the girl in front of him seethed in anger.

"MAKA CHOP!"

The last thing he remembered was the spine of a book called _The Shining_ accompanied by the author's name; _Stephen –_ something, before darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! They finally met . . . hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think, R&R please, thanks for your time.**

**I bid you Adieu **

**-KD**


	3. Plan 2: Expectations

**A/N: Alright guys, here's chapter 2! sorry for the late update, got some writer's block, hectic university schedule, a sea of requirements, and dare I say it . . . boy problems. Ugh, men.**

**Anyways, in case some of you readers got confused (or it might already be obvious). the POV of Maka and Soul at the prologue didn't happen on the same day ^^ now my conscience is cleared.**

Now, on with the story :)

* * *

She didn't know how this happened.

One thing for sure is that, there's always someone to blame. And right now, there's only one person she's got in mind.

"SOUL EVANS!" she screamed.

Soul Evans rushed up the stairs towards the rooftop as fast as he could. He didn't mean it. He swears he really didn't mean it! Heck, he didn't even know how she found out it was him. Well, aside from the fact that he's the only one there before she came in the classroom. Finally reaching the restriction sign, Soul jumped across the chain and opened the door.

Letting his guard down is never an option. Within the six days of knowing Maka, he knows she's not someone to underestimate. He hates this spying business he's forced into. Aside from knowing that the girl he's watching is a violent chick who loves junk food and is a genius . . . there's nothing more that he could figure out. Thank goodness Kid didn't give him a deadline, the guy's too kind to do that to him, he figured. He's been hanging around her more than usual, to the point that he accompanies her at lunch and in buying dinner.

Though, right now he can't think of anything else other than escape plans. Just when he was about to close the door he saw a flash of ash blond and his heart missed a beat. She found him, he's dead. Dropping the _cool guy_ front, Soul slammed the door and ran as fast as he could away from his hunter. Too bad there's nothing up there he could use to block the door. All he could do is watch as the door _slowly _creaked open. He hates to admit it but he really feels like he's in a horror movie right now. But instead of a guy named Johnny chasing after him with an ax, he's got a teenage girl promising him death with a book. Yes, he watched _The Shining_ after he got knocked out by her book with the said title.

And there she is, with that emerald glare of hers. To jump of a seven story building seems like a pretty nice idea right now.

"You ruined it!" Maka growled.

Soul doesn't know what to do now, so mustering up the _coolest _façade he could put on at the moment; he decided to admit his mistake and start reconciling with her. "It's not my fault!" or not.

"What do you mean it's not your fault?" the blond held up a half shredded blue print and her glare intensified, if that was even possible. "You're the last one in that drafting room, Evans!"

Soul winced, that girl can't really refer to him without his last name.

"Do you have evidence?"

"Evidence?" she shrieked. How dare he deny the obvious? All she asked for him was to simply get her plate because a) he was the closest breathing being to her at the moment, b) her hands are full with drafting instruments and c) he keeps pestering her and the only chance she could hear her self think is when he's at least ten feet away from her.

"You got the nerve to demand me for evidence?"

Soul involuntarily stepped back. He could even feel her seething from this ten foot pole distance. He hates to admit it but it really is sort of, kind of, his fault? Sighing, the albino decided to set things right. How? He doesn't know himself.

"Look here little girl," she twitched in annoyance at the nickname, "Fine so maybe I kind of ruined your plate. But it was an accident I swear!"

He searched her face for any expression showing understanding but there was nothing. Resisting the urge to gulp, the boy _tried _to explain again.

"It's not like I wanted to shred it." her eyes flared. Okay, maybe he should choose his words wisely. "I mean who puts a shredder in a drafting room! Right?"

Still no sign mercy.

"C'mon Maka I didn't mean it." He _almost _pleaded. It amazed him how this girl could easily break down his cool. Then again, who wouldn't if she's already plotting an alibi for herself when he somehow _mysteriously _goes missing?

Suffocating silence hung in the air as Soul waited for her to speak, move, strike, anything! Why isn't she doing anything! "If you're going to give me concussions please do it already." He finally told her, almost regretting his admittance of defeat. "But if possible, can you not damage my face please? The chicks wouldn't like that." He added with a final sigh.

"It was one of my best works." He heard her voice crack and he felt his stomach plummet. Sure he was waiting for the girl to speak, but right now he wished he didn't, as guilt started to swell him up. He stared at her shaking form. He doesn't know if it's caused by anger or because she's so close to crying. Soul gulped loudly. It's one thing to face an angry woman but when tears are already involved he have to admit he's stupid in that category.

Panic stricken, Soul tried to console the sobbing girl. He can't believe this, she's on a murderous rampage moments ago and she's sobbing like a little girl the next.

"I . . . I did my best in that one," she continued and he winced "I was planning on showing it off to my mom."

The next words were so close to whispers that Soul has to strain his ears to hear her. He didn't make any smart-ass comments that he would normally do though. He knows when to take things seriously.

Soul coughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry alright? I really am." Taking cautious steps forward, he reached out to the girl. Seeing no counter movements from her, he settled his hand atop her head. The girl flinched a bit at his touch but didn't make a move as she lower her head down.

"I didn't mean it alright?" Soul said again, missing the glint at the corner of the bond's eyes and the smirk that merely graced her lips.

"Really?" came her soft voice and Soul nodded.

Her hand slowly came up and held the hand he placed on her head. Soul barely thought of a comment on how soft her hand was before everything became hazy. The next thing he knew, there was a striking pain on his back, his head was spinning and Maka was looming over him. Groaning, he tried to stand but her left foot –which he only noticed now- was firmly planted on his chest.

"Are you even a man?"

Soul's eye twitched, "Last time I checked you're the one who just man-handled me. So that should be my question."

Maka growled and pressed her foot deeper. Soul had enough of all this domination play. He muttered some curses and held the girl's ankle. Maka barely had the chance to react before Soul yanked her foot and she fell on the ground.

Soul didn't waste any time to turn the table. He scrambled fast up to his feet and pinned the girl down on the ground. Both her hands held beside her head.

"And yes, I AM a man."

Maka wreathed her wrist in the albino's grasp but to no avail. She mentally nodded to her self, he is a man. And she wrinkled her nose, stupid men. "Let me go Evans."

"So you can kill me? No thanks."

"The bell's going to ring soon dumb dumb. Let me go!" she wriggled under Soul again but still, the man didn't budge.

"I don't care."

"Don't care? The sun's setting already! Once the bell make its final ring every door in Shibusen will automatically lock!"

Soul thought for a moment, "I thought it would only be the staff room and other offices including the principal's that would be locked?"

Maka bit her lip, damn he's informed. Sighing, she stopped moving and lay limp beneath Soul.

"Just let me go." She mumbled.

Soul hesitated a bit, but soon after, he complied. No matter how much he favor their position he knew he should stand up and head home himself while Maka's ruined plate is forgotten at the moment. Alright, time to run before she remembers.

Standing up straight, Soul offered his hand to the girl who stared at it weirdly.

He raised a brow at her reaction, "It's called a hand."

Maka glared up at him. She ignored his outstretched hand and stood up by herself. Seeing that she would be fine by herself, Soul made his way to the door. But a certain cold voice stopped him on his tracks.

"Do you really think I'll let you off after what you did to my plate?"

Soul looked at her over his shoulder and shrugged, "Maybe?"

Maka can't believe this, this guy, it's so tempting to murder him. "Well you're wrong."

Soul turned around and looked at her fully, "Alright, what would you want me to do to make it up to you?"

He expected her to get her book and pound his head until his brain turned out scrambled when somebody found his body and sent him to autopsy. He also expected her to shower him with million curses. He expected her to punch him. He expected her to shave his head. He expected her to make him replace her plate. But what he didn't expect is that she didn't even do a single one in his expectations. And he totally did not expect her to corner him on a rooftop.

"You're going to pay." she hissed.

Resisting the urge to gulp, Soul nodded, "How?"

"I know that Kid ordered you to put some dirt on me."

"What?" okay, that caught him off guard. "How?"

Maka shrugged, "I have my sources." She heard him sigh and mumbled something about his dorm master killing him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll forgive you for stalking me AND ruining my plate."

"Oh yeah, sorry if you won't be able to show it to your mom."

Maka looked at him as if he were crazy, "I lied. As if I'm going to do that."

"Wha-?"

"Actually I might even be doing you a favor, considering that you won't have a dorm master anymore." Maka cut him off before he could let out some other question,

Soul perked up at this. No Sid anymore? Really? Seriously?

"What's the catch?"

And he almost regretted asking when her smirk widened and the evil glint returned to her eyes. Maka walked closer to the albino and Soul could feel himself pressed against the cold wall behind him. He grimaced; this girl's infuriating him again.

"Live with me. And pay with your body."

And he totally did NOT expect that coming.

* * *

**And done, it'll make sense on the next chapter which will be on Maka's point of view ^^**

**Well, if you guys liked it, reviews will be appreciated :)**

-KD signing out. . .


	4. Plan 3: Hey now

**A/N: Thank you guys, to all of you who reviewed this story and my other stories as well :) I'll give you a cookie. . . ^^**

**And since my last update here was just plain HORRIBLE I decided to upload a longer chapter as my apology. Sorry for all my grammatical errors, hope you guys still stick with me here despite all of the flaws.**  
**And this is the first time that any of my stories would reach Four freakin' chapters! I'm so proud of my self T^T**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I beg, or weep and cry, Soul Eater will never ever be mine!**

* * *

and i don't think  
that there are any others out there like you  
and i wont blink cause that would mean  
i'd miss a second beside you

Hey Now - FM Static

To say that Soul was pissed would be an understatement. He cannot believe, let alone accept, that he's doing this. When Maka told him that he'll pay with his body, she literally meant that he will pay _with_ his body.

So there they are. At the local Death City DIY shop, the albino pushing a cart full of miniature light bulbs, different kinds of screws and hammers, nails, glue sticks, super glue, white glue, art knives, different kinds of wires and other things he could really care less about. What he cared about though, is that the things she's picking were pretty damn expensive!

"Do you _really_ need all of these?" the albino asked in exasperation.

Maka looked up from her shopping list and glared at him, "Yes Evans. I really need those things for my scale model."

"Aren't scale models supposed to be submitted on finals?"

"Never hurts to start early." She smiled up at him and returned into finding the things on her list.

Soul can't help but groan. This girl is gonna run him dry. He patiently explained to her that he can't max out his credit card _and_ that his mother was the only one funding him since his father isn't really happy about his choice of vocation. But did she listen? NO.

* * *

-FlAshBaCk-

Soul gulped loudly, it may be uncool to do that but he's got other things to worry about. Like thinking through if it would be a good idea to pay with his body to a young girl.

"Wait, listen little girl. I know that you find me cool and all but you're just pushing your luck too far if you asked for my body."

"What?" Maka spat and looked at the guy in front of her in disbelief.

"Look, I understand" Soul patted her shoulder, "I know I'm hard to resist but you can't black mail me to get my body. It may not look like it but I still care for my chastity so-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Maka glared at the teenager before her. He's unbelievable! Did he really think that she was _that_ desperate to get laid? For the love of Pete, getting laid hasn't even entered her innocent mind! And here comes this narcissist bastard accusing her of black mailing him to get into his pants. When the albino started gaining consciousness, the blonde's glare intensified.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Soul glowered.

"You're being conceited," Maka shrugged, "I hate it."

"Look, if you want me; first of all you have got to stop abusing my cranium with those freakin' books!" Soul screamed while massaging the bump he got from this fiery girl before him.

"No Evans! _You _look!" she finally knew what's going on, and she really got to start phrasing her words right. "I think you misunderstood what I said earlier."

"Oh?" Soul mused, obviously not convinced.

"Yes! Because first of all; I would never think of you as cool!" Maka almost laughed at the reaction she got from him. She should insult his pride more.

"And second of all; why the hell would I want your body?"

It was silent for a couple of seconds as Maka waited for Soul's response.

"Because any normal woman would go after me?"

Maka just stared at him as if he said the most ridiculous thing ever. Which is true of course.

"How conceited," The blonde rolled her eyes, "then I guess I'm not just some normal woman?"

"Of course you're not," Soul snorted "Which part of you is normal anyways? You're a teenager which I'm guessing to be at least past 15, but you still have that 'Tiny-Tits' label stapled in your forehead!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"THE HELL MAKA!"

"Oh look at that, you're recovery from my chops' improving."

Soul just groaned while Maka smirked in triumph. The exchange of nonsense would have still continued on if it wasn't for the bell, finally signaling the end of the day. And they still haven't made any sense of what they should be talking about. So Maka, being the more sensible one between the both of them decided to finish things.

"C'mon, we'll talk about this on the way to the convenience store."Maka said and headed out of the roof top door.

Soul, after getting hit by the Maka-Chop twice this day wasn't really in the mood to argue. On the way to the convenience store, Maka decided that it would be the right time to clear things up.

"Look, when I said that I would make you pay with your body, I didn't mean that I want your body."

"Right."

"I'm serious, Evans." Maka glared and Soul held up his hands in defense.

"I'm being serious too!" he countered "So what do you mean then?"

Maka stared at him for a while, deciphering his unpredictable acts before nodding, seeing that he may really be taking her a _bit_ seriously.

"I want you to pay for my extra expenses and I'll need your body for some manual labor."

"WHAT? You can't be freakin' serious!" she can't be serious, right? He barely cleans his room then let alone does her chores. He may be able to live with that but his money. He can't just give it like that. He's got a life too!

"Oh but I am." Maka stared at him with that annoying smirk he's getting the urge to wipe of her cute face.

"Listen little girl, I may be an Evans but that doesn't mean I'm so filthy rich that I'll just throw my money for you to feed on!"

"You ruined my plate and you're planning to ruin my reputation. I think it's a pretty fair punishment. Your money and a bit of your freedom for my almost ruined dignity and $800 plan."

Soul's eyes almost bulged out. $800? That was the worth of her plan? "You're lying!" he choked out in disbelief.

Maka glared, "Why would I lie to you? After finishing that blueprint, I showed it to Stein and he approved of it, he already found me a client and he's willing to pay for it for $800."

"But that's barely complete! It's just a floor plan!"

"That's why the client's only paying me $800. If the plan's complete he'll be paying me much more. But would I get the chance to complete that? NOOO! Why? Because of you!"

"Can't I just pay that $800?" Soul suggested, deep in his gut, hoping that she'll agree. He hates working!

"Do you really think my tainted dignity and my dream of having my first client while still studying is just worth $800? That's just silly!" Maka stopped walking and held her stomach as she started laughing.

Soul just watched in disbelief as the woman in front of him wiped the moist that started to form at the edge of her eyes. She minimized her laughter to short giggles and started walking again, Soul faithfully followed behind her, convincing him that this is just _not_ happening to him.

"I don't have that much money in me you know." Soul started, "My dad doesn't support my decision of being an engineer so he promised not to give me anything. My mom's the only supportive one in my family, she just gave me a credit card for emergencies and she gives my monthly allowance through ATM."

Maka doesn't seem fazed and just continued walking, "Don't worry, I won't use your money for my shopping."

Well that was a big load of relief. If Soul knew something that girls waste their money on, it'll be shopping. And he really didn't want to spend his allowance with dresses, shoes, and make up.

Maka watched the albino sigh in relief at the corner of her eye and she can't help but smirk. He's such an interesting guy.

"But I won't assure you that my educational needs would be cheap." Her smile widened with the loud gulp he gave.

"I didn't even have the chance to _ruin_ your dignity." Soul mumbled, he didn't know if Maka heard it, but if she did she didn't care.

The day went on like normal, they bought their food, Soul carrying a plastic of apples and a bottle of Gatorade, and Maka carrying a plastic full of Pocky boxes and cup noodles.

-EnD of FlAsH BaCk-

* * *

Seeing her companion space out, Maka decided to ask the question she's been meaning to ask him for a while now, "So when are you moving out of the dorm?"

Soul snapped out of his reverie and faced Maka, "Maybe next week? A lot of forms still had to be filled out. I have to have my guardian's consent before I can move out."

Maka dropped a home-span board on the cart and looked at Soul, "Really? How will you move out then? Will your parents allow you to move in with me?"

Maka watched as he rolled his eyes and sigh, "I already called my mom and told her everything."

The blonde widened her eyes, she can't help but feel a little panicked. The Evans are a powerful family, his mom might file a case against her for taking advantage of her son or something. "What did she say?" she carefully asked.

"She was delighted." Soul sighed in exasperation and it was Maka's turn to look at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said she was glad I'm having some excitement in my life."

"Your mom's weird."

"Then you should meet my brother." Soul smirked.

"No thanks."

Soul laughed and Maka smiled a little, who knew they could spend a minute without trying to tear each other's throats.

"When's your mom coming? My apartment seriously needs to be cleaned."

Soul groaned as he tried to help her get a box of screws from the upper shelves. "I was praying she'll come next year."

Maka scoffed, "Seeing that she's delighted that you're gonna be a man-slave soon, I doubt she would even consider next week."

"Yeah, she'll be here tomorrow."

Maka just smiled and turned around to face Soul, placing her hands on her hips she looked up at him with that mischievous glint on her eyes. "That's everything I need, now you go pay for it and I'll wait for you outside. When we're done here I'm gonna bring you to my apartment for a tour."

Soul just shoot her a bored look and a short 'whatever' before heading to the counter.

Seeing that the line was a bit long, Maka headed out of the shop and leaned on Soul's motorcycle. She looked over the death-trap-excuse-of-a-ride that Soul oh so proudly called his baby. Glaring at bike for the last time she murmured a curt 'Spoiled Brat' and stared at the glass window of the DIY shop, searching for a white mass of locks from the inside. Of course it wasn't hard, considering that he's got a unique hair color. She saw him by the start of the line, looking annoyed since the cashier looked like she's desperately trying to flirt with him, which is taking away Soul's 'precious' time.

Maka can't help but let the corners of her lips curl upwards. He looks cute when he's annoyed, Maka laughed softly at her thoughts. She knew he'd flip if she called him that face to face. He told her before that cool guys don't look cute. Wow, that cashier really is desperate; it's already been 15 minutes! Reminds her of how desperate Liz could be sometimes. Speaking of Liz, she and her other friends are the main reason why she's holding onto Soul Evan's collar right now.

* * *

-FlAshBaCk-

"This is not a house Maka! This is storage closet!"

"Gee, thanks Liz." Maka groaned as she grabbed some more pieces of scratch papers that littered her living room and shoving them in a black garbage bag.

Patty continued giggling in the background while doing another origami of a giraffe using her other scratch papers. Tsubaki was somewhere in her kitchen, said that she'll prepare some tea for them. It isn't often that her friends visit her condo, so why are they here? She doesn't know either. She was just doing her normal routine, which is; wake up from her drafting table, take a quick shower, eat a piece of bread, then go back into her drafting table till she needed to eat dinner, which is a cup of noodles. That's her _normal_ weekend, until these girls decided to barge in and criticize her home.

Tying up the second garbage bag, Maka looked at her living room and sighed when only one fourth of the room was rid of her scattered scratch papers. Well, her friends just have to deal with it because she's got no time to dilly dally around, she's got projects to finish for the preliminary term.

"So what brought you guys here?" Maka tossed another few pieces of paper and plopped her self on her couch.

"We're just visiting you." Tsubake replied, emerging from her kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Why?"

"Because sissy said that you've holed your self too far deep in your studies again." Patty giggled, "You need a life Maka!"

Maka just rolled her eyes and drank from the tea cup that Tsubaki gave her. "I'm fine guys. If I don't take my studies seriously then I _won't_ have a life."

"You're the top student in Architecture, Maka! What more could you possibly work hard for?" Liz raised her hands and walked toward her green eyed friend before grabbing her shoulder. "You need to loosen up Maka! We let you be like this in high school, but we're college girls now! Live a little will you?"

"No thanks." Maka sipped from her cup again and shook her shoulders out of Liz's grip.

"Then could you at least clean your condo?" Liz sighed in defeat "You're torturing my designer eyes." As if to prove her point, Liz began rubbing her eyes.

Maka shrugged and placed her tea cup on the coffee table. "I'm busy, Liz. I'll do that on summer."

"Why don't you get someone to clean?" Tsubaki suggested but Maka scrunched up her nose in disapproval.

"I don't trust the maintenance troupe in this building. Their hands are too itchy for their own good."

"Then why not get someone from the outside?"

"Someone I don't know? No thank you."

"What about that Evans boy who's been following you for the past few weeks?"

Everybody turned their attention to the younger Thompson and she gave them a wide grin in return. "He seems capable of doing manual labor. He's a man after all." Patty giggled louder.

"Okay that's a bit racist," Liz mumbled, "But why has that boy been following you around, Maka?"

"How should I know, I just met him in the convenience store one night and the next thing I know he's been on my heel for the next few days." Maka said, now starting to get intrigued by the albino's motives.

There was silence for awhile but Tsubaki smiled and decided to break the ice, "Maybe he likes you?"

Another five seconds of silence followed before Liz and Maka blew up with a loud "WHAT?" and Patty's giggles intensified.

"Could that really be the case?" Liz mumbled and started wiping the tears that's welling up her eyes, "My little Maka finally caged a boy's heart."

"What? No! Nonononononononono! That's not true Tsubaki!" Maka shook her head.

"Then why is he always on your track?" Tsubaki's smile didn't fade.

"Because Kid blackmailed him into finding out Maka's weakness." Patty laughed and once again the attention was turned on her.

"How did you know that?" Maka raised a brow.

"I saw them talking one morning. Kid was crying," Patty laughed louder, "He said that you're bullying him so he blackmailed Evans into putting some dirt on you."

"That asymmetrical freak!" Maka bellowed and slammed her hand on the coffee table. "He'll pay for this!"

"NO!" Liz suddenly yelled from beside Tsubaki, making the Japanese girl jump.

"No?" Maka looked at her inquisitively.

"Why not use this to your advantage? And what do you know? This may start your social life."

Well that got their attention.

"How?" Maka asked almost immediately.

-EnD of FlAsH BaCk-

* * *

And that's how she got an Evans to be her errand boy. Liz's plan was simple enough. Just scare Soul that she knows his secret then order him around and make him pay for her requirements. Pay together with his body. That's what she meant. Then she'll just deal with Kid on school by pointing out his asymmetrical attributes, which is only his hair. Easy enough. Actually she only considered the revenge on Kid, but when Soul _accidentally_ shredded her blue print, the war is on and she just have to consider Liz's plan into letting Soul in in her revenge spree.

"C'mon, little girl, I wanna get as far away from here as fast as possible." Soul suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He's holding a large eco bag in one hand and the boards that she made him buy on the other. Maka made her way toward the albino and took the boards.

"Got bored flirting with the cashier?"

Soul scowled and motioned her to get in his bike, "Please, I almost strangled her."

Maka climbed behind him and struggled to keep her balance while holding the boards between her and Soul.

"Oh give her a break. She's cute!"

Soul scoffed and revved his motorcycle to life, "Thank God you're a girl. You got some nasty taste in women. Friendly advice; don't consider going lesbian."

"Shut Up Evans! Be thankful I don't have a book with me right now." Maka glared at his back as he tossed her his helmet.

"Whatever." He replied and proceeded to Maka's apartment. It was only a 15 minutes ride and as soon as he parked in front of the building, Maka hopped off and removed his helmet from her head.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to our doorman." She smiled and bounced off to the entrance. Soul ruffled his hair a bit and followed her.

"Ah Maka-dono, I see you have a guest with you today." Justine smiled at the two teenagers in front of him.

"He's Soul Evans." Maka introduced and Soul greeted with a small bow and a soft 'Yo.'

"Oh Evans-dono, are you friends with Maka-dono?"

"NO!" both teenagers growled and Justine was taken aback.

"No?" he asked.

"He's . . ." Maka thought of a term to use at this situation because she is totally not going to be friends with some self-proclaimed-cool guy.

"I'm just an acquaintance." Soul answered for her.

"Yeah, an acquaintance." Maka agreed because that's just how far she wanted her relationship with any guy. Not friends not comrades, may be a companion since he's gonna stay with her, but the perfect term was acquaintance nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh is that so?" Justine just smiled, not attempting to dig further.

"Yeah, but starting next week he'll be living with me. So give him a spare key to my condo." Maka continued while heading to the elevator.

"What? But Maka-dono . . ."

"Just an acquaintance Justine!"

Justine sighed and faced the albino, "Well, welcome to The Casket Evans-dono, I'll have your key when you move in next week."

Soul nodded and followed Maka onto the elevator, but before he could take three steps away from the front desk, Justine called out to him, "One last thing Evans-dono, are you baptized already? Because if not I know the best cathedral – . . ."

"Ignore him Evans! C'mon!" Maka called out, holding the elevator door for him to get on.

"Uh, yeah. Bye." Soul nodded to Justine and followed Maka.

"The Casket?" was his first question.

"I know it's a weird name for a condominium; don't ask me why because I don't know." Maka pressed 6 and faced Soul "Listen we gotta set some rules alright? I'm not gonna let you roam around freely in my home just because you're given the privilege of living there."

"If you're worried about privacy then worry not. Cool guys like me don't go around peeping on underdeveloped girls – OW! Damn I think I prefer your books rather than your fists. You hit like a man!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. C'mon, it's our floor." The elevator dinged and Maka stepped out followed by an albino whose rubbing hit abused head.

"Room 623. Remember this room." She said and started working on her key. Finally opening the door Maka stepped inside and held the door for Soul to enter.

Soul could only gape at the sight before him. Ink was splattered on walls and tables, papers covered the entire floor and it almost pained him when he saw the grand piano covered with rolled up drafting papers and blue prints. Miniature scale models of known buildings and houses were placed carelessly on shelves full of books that almost left no more space for other things. The garbage bags were piled up by what he's guessing to be the kitchen door and soda cans, Pocky boxes, and empty cup noodles littered the dining table and when he took a pick on the kitchen the sink was also littered with the said trash.

"You call this a condominium?" Soul asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think I'd stoop low enough for you to be my errand boy?" Maka grumbled and headed toward a hallway, "Follow me, I'll show you your room."

Soul placed the eco bag containing the stuff they bought, _he_ bought, to the coffee table and followed Maka. They stopped by the second door and Maka opened it.

"Thank goodness this room looks habitable." Soul breathed out a sigh of relief while Maka glared at him.

"I only use my room; of course this room would be clean. Bathroom's down the hall now if you have anymore questio - . . ." -knock- -knock- -knock-

Both teen agers stilled and looked outside the room. There was another knock and they started to head out to the living room.

"Did you invite someone over?" Soul asked.

Maka shook her head no and preceded to the door, placing her palms flat across the door for support, she tip toed to look over the peep hole. What she saw almost made her heart stopped beating. Red hair and blue eyes greeted her at the other side and she turned to Soul as fast as she could.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Maka hissed trying to be as quiet as possible so at to not be heard by the man out side.

"Who are you talking about?" Soul asked and proceeded to look at the peep hole like what Maka did and he paled.

"He shouldn't know that I'm here. Only mom knew that I live here. What's going on, Evans? You're my dad's favorite student! Why the hell did you bring him here!"

Soul didn't know what to do; he didn't even know why Engr. Albarn was at their door step. "Wait, did you just say dad?"

Maka frantically searched for a hiding place, as if not hearing what Soul had just said.

"You're Spirit Albarn's missing daughter?"

* * *

**And that's it. . .please review ^^**

**and yes, some of you might be happy to know that you guessed right. Soul will be doing manual labor xD**

**alright. . .until next time ^^  
**

**-KD signing out . . .  
**


	5. Plan 4: Take Me As I Am

**A/N: Alright guys here's the fourth chapter, as usual I'm sorry for the late update. Well, here's another long one. Hope you guys would like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mikan, she's Higuchi Tachibana's character and no matter how much I pay (or pray) she would never be mine. And Soul Eater isn't mine either T^T  
**

* * *

**I need to build my faith sometimes  
But I am so comfortable in line  
I'm up, there's no more time  
To try to mess with this design  
**

**Take me as I am  
'Cause I'm going  
I was too scared to start  
Now I'm too scared to let go**

**-Take Me As I Am by FM Static  
**

Maka was panicking, and Soul was certainly not helping.

"You're an Albarn? Why the hell didn't you tell me? Spirit would skin me alive if he ever saw me with you!" Soul hollered behind her as she continued looking for a place to hide.

"Then hide me you idiot!" Maka hissed and another knock was heard, this time accompanied by her father's voice.

"_Hey Octopus head! Are you in there?"_

"Dammit!" Soul cursed and went closer to the closet where Maka was desperately shoving out rolled up papers so she could hide inside. "Maka, in your room!" and he grabbed her hand before dragging her to the right door beside his room –which he luckily guessed to be her room– grabbed some more scratch papers from beneath her unkempt bed and urged her under it.

"_Hey Soul! It's me, Spirit! Open up!"_

After assuring that Maka's kept well under her bed, Soul stared up at the ceiling and whispered a silent prayer, hoping that everything would be alright. Taking one last check on Maka, he headed out of the room, clearing the couch just in case Spirit decided to talk for a while –which he's hoping won't happen– and straighten his clothes to look a bit more presentable.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he called out and opened the door.

Spirit didn't look any different; same red hair, same cerulean eyes, same suit, and of course the same attitude when it comes to him. Spirit just patted Soul's shoulder and proceeded inside like it was his own. The red head looked around, face forming in to that of a grimace when he saw how messy the place was.

"You're going to live here? Damn, you got some nasty roommate. I'm beginning to think that Black Star's a better companion than the person living here." Spirit said and went to sit at the cleaned portion of the nicely furnished couch.

Instead of answering, Soul asked his own question. "What are you doing here, Spirit?"

"Why? Can't a mentor visit his student's new home?"

Soul glared down at the man and scoffed, "How did you even know that I'm going to live here?"

Spirit just shrugged and continued observing the place, "I asked someone?"

"Who? I haven't even filled up the transfer papers. Sid couldn't have known, this is the first time I'm going to visit this place." Soul narrowed his eyes, worst case scenario; his mentor knew who he's going to live with and the next thing he knew Spirit would be happily dancing over his corpse. The albino shuddered at the thought.

"I have my sources." Like father like daughter, Soul mused.

"Do I know who this source is?" he has to know. Because clearly, that man knows too much, and too much knowledge –in Soul's perspective– is considered bad. _Very _bad.

"Maybe? Maybe not." Spirit grinned and stood up. The red head headed to the book shelves and took a scale model of Falling Water. "So who's your new roommate? I hope it's a hot chick." His grin widened but his eyes stayed focused on the miniature F.L. Wright masterpiece.

"Why? So you'll treat this place as your second hang out? Please, my roommate is pretty far from hot and I'm sure that she'll hate you." Soul grumbled and rolled his eyes at his mentor's antics.

Spirit frowned while placing the scale model back where he took it and faced his favorite student, "Hate me? You think so?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Soul almost laughed, if only Spirit knew.

"Oh I know! She doesn't favor older men, eh?" Spirit snickered, "That's good in a way I guess. This way you'll have a love life of your own."

"I don't need one."

"Right. Keep telling that to your self, you'll regret it when you turn forty." Spirit laughed and Soul rolled his eyes, how could he respect someone so immature. Suddenly Spirit stopped laughing and Soul stilled. Oh no, he notice something. This would be bad.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked but he was hushed by Spirit.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Spirit placed his forefinger on his lips signaling Soul to hush and the albino just nodded. They remained immobile for the following seconds, listening for any suspicious sound that caught his mentor's attention. Soul sigh, and prayed on his mind; _'Oh God please don't let it be Maka. I'm too young to die!'_

"Spirit what are you going on about now?"

"Shut up!"

_-sneeze-_

Soul stilled and he hates to admit it but he's already sweating bullets. He stared up at the ceiling again and glared. _'God, are you really that busy up there?'_

"There, I knew someone sneezed! Did you hear that Octopus head?"

"No!" Soul answered a little too quickly, earning him a critical look from the red head.

"Huh, really? Well I'm pretty sure I heard something. C'mon let's see what it is."

"Wait no Spirit!" Soul bit his lower lip and quickly rummaged his brain for a plan. _'Think Soul! Think!'_

"What?" Spirit turned to the albino, temporarily stopping in his tracks toward the kitchen.

"You're hungry right?"

"Huh? Well I already ate s- . . ."

"That's great!" Soul clapped his hands together and grabbed Spirit's arm, leading him back to the couch. "Get comfy! I'll get back on you in a sec."

The teenaged albino rushed to the kitchen and frantically searched for something, any _fucking_ thing that his mentor could chomp on. He searched high and low but all the cupboards and drawers contain nothing but powdered hot Coco, cup noodles, Pocky boxes, and the refrigerator only contained root beer, other canned sodas, and some dairy products. Soul was getting agitated, _'Doesn't this girl eat anything but junk food?'_

Checking another cupboard, Soul sighed in relief when he saw two unopened plastics of macaroni. He went back to the fridge to get the cheese he saw earlier and searched for tomato sauce –which he found under the sink, but Spirit didn't have to know that– the albino stretched his hands forward until he heard a satisfying 'crack' and grabbed the apron hanging from the chair beside the fridge.

"Baked Mac it is."

* * *

Maka groaned as she covered her nose to prevent any inhalation of the dust beneath her bed. She really has got to order Soul to clean up her room soon. She already sneezed twice, she didn't know if her dad or Soul heard but considering the fact that she can't hear any footsteps nearing her room, either not or Soul completely distracted Spirit.

"What's taking him so long?"

She brought down her arm to pat her jean pocket and smiled when she felt the outline of her phone. She quickly slid her phone out of her pocket and swiped the screen to unlock it, but Maka let her head hit the wooden floor in defeat when she saw no signal bars. Keeping her head bowed down, the blonde contemplated if it would be safe to crawl out of her bed to _just _to send a text message. Because Soul is seriously taking his sweet time out there and in Maka's dictionary, time is gold.

"I'll just lock the door." Maka nodded to her self and crawled out. Once out in the open she frantically scampered on her feet and rushed to lock her door, keeping the 'click' sound as silent as possible. She smiled when she heard no shuffling outside. _'I guess Evans' pretty well at distractions. I'll keep that in mind.'_

Returning her attention back to her phone, Maka's eyes lighten up when she saw three signal bars. She searched for Justine's number in her phonebook and quickly sent him an SOS message. She needs Spirit out of her home, fast. Why? Because she's a very busy girl. Well, that's what she keeps telling herself. She slumped down by the foot of her door and waited for Justine to act, and just then she smelled something she hasn't smelled for months. _Real food!_

Judging from the smell of melted cheese, she knew there's pasta outside the very door she's leaning on. She heard her stomach grumble and Maka can't help but stare down at her flat abdomen in pity, "Don't worry, maybe Evans would be kind enough to leave us a portion." She cooed as she patted her stomach and indulged herself in her little bubble of self-pity.

A few more minutes passed and still no sign of Justine. And Maka could only think of her situation as something close to torture. She's really really _really_ hungry! She's been feeding on cup noodles for the past few months because she can't find time to cook some descent meal. The smell got stronger and she guessed that Soul's finally serving the food to her father in the living room. Oh the torture!

Maka has to force her self to chomp on her handkerchief to keep herself from salivating. _'Where the freakin' hell are you, Justine?'_

'_BA BA BA BABANANA BA BA BA BABANANA  
NA NA NA AHH POTATO NA AH AH BANANA  
AH AH TO GA LI NO PO TA TO NI GA-" _

"Oh fudge!" Maka quickly pressed the end call button and prayed to all things holy that nobody heard her phone. Which is of course, impossible. "Why do I have to pick The Banana song as my ringtone!" she hissed and dove under her bed again, waiting for the worst to come.

* * *

Soul wasn't much of a cook, but he had to admit; he did a pretty darn good job in his baked mac. Huffing with pride, the albino grabbed the tray of his masterpiece and brought it to the living room where Spirit was –hopefully still– waiting.

"Do I smell Mac and Cheese?" came his mentor's voice and Soul responded with a soft 'yeah' and placed the tray on the coffee table –which is miraculously devoid of any trash–. He placed the plate in Spirit's hand and began his interrogation.

"Now, tell my why you're really here?"

Spirit frowned and childishly harrumphed with his nose stuck up, "Oh c'mon, you gave me delicious food. Can't we eat first before we talk? You know, I always told my daughter that it isn't nice to ignore food."

"No. Talk. Now."

"Jeez kid, ever heard of _respect_?" Spirit sighed and placed his plate down to the coffee table. He looked up at his standing student, choosing to ignore the glare sent to him, and cleared his throat. "Why do you want to know anyways? So what if I know where you're living? Nothing to get so worked up about."

"Were you spying on me?"

"Whaaa? Are you nuts? I don't spy on anybody!"

Soul's glare intensified, accompanied by growl and Spirit cleared his throat.

"Fine, I only spy on my daughter. But that's it! Whatever you do doesn't concern me." When Soul still looked at him with suspicion, Spirit decided, maybe it would be best to glare back at his student, "Oh please, Octopus head. There's nothing you do that's worth spying over."

"So why are you here?"

"Do we have to repeat this over and over again? I'm just here to visit your new home. Heard from someone earlier where you're going to stay so here I am! Anymore stupid questions?"

Soul stayed silent for awhile, just observing his mentor's behavior. He can't just be here to visit his new place. There's clearly something wrong here but Soul can't put his finger on it. Spirit never really cared where he would stay. Sure he told him once that he's planning to move out but Spirit's only reply was 'Look for a hot roommate'. Could it be that Spirit knows that he's going to be living with Maka? But Maka said that Spirit doesn't know where she lives. Could Spirit really be telling the truth? Is he just here to check out his new crib? Soul sighed and grabbed his own plate of baked mac. Maybe he's just over thinking things again.

'_BA BA BA BABANANA BA BA BA BABANANA  
NA NA NA AHH POTATO NA AH AH BANANA  
AH AH TO GA LI NO PO TA TO NI GA-'_

Soul almost dropped his plate and silently cursed. _'That idiot can't just keep quiet, can't she?'_ he looked at Spirit and gulped loudly when he stood up. Soul scampered on his feet and dashed in front of his teacher. "That was nothing! I think it was from outside!" he quickly reasoned out.

"Outside, huh?" Spirit paused for awhile as if trying to think hard about something, then his expression suddenly soothed as if he didn't perform any internal battle, "Well anyways, where is your roommate? Did she leave you here? She's got to learn not to trust anybody so easily. Especially guys."

"Well . . . she's an old friend, you see. She and I go way back so it's alright to leave me alone with her stuff." Soul silently congratulated himself for lying fluently. He just hoped Spirit bought it.

"What time do you think would she be back?"

"Huh?"

"Well I was hoping to meet her."

"You're my mentor not my dad. And she's not even that interesting so you better go now. I don't think she'd like the idea of me having visitors she didn't know." Soul wiped the forming sweat on his forehead with the back of his sleeve, _'Please just leave.'_

Spirit sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in what Soul thinks to be frustration. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

Soul finally released the breath he didn't even know he was holding, "So you're leaving?" he asked, not even minding to keep the hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever." Spirit waved at him dismissively and straightened his tie, "Mind showing your teacher to the door?"

Soul scowled but complied, "Since when did you become so needy?" he opened the door and let Spirit step outside. He was hoping the red head would just wave, give a little 'see ya' and be out of his sight but Spirit remained standing outside the door, his back facing the teen.

"Hey, Soul, you're a cool guy aren't you?"

Soul was taken aback, what's with the sudden question? Of course he knew Spirit knows what his answer would be.

"You're not seriously asking me that, are you?"

Spirit chuckled and started walking down the hall, "You two, take care now lame brain. See ya'."

When Spirit was finally out of sight Soul can't help but wonder, "That was weird." He mumbled and went back inside to get Maka.

When he finally got in front of her room, he reached out and twisted the knob just to find it locked. Soul frowned and knocked, "Hey Albarn, your dad's gone!" before he knew it, the door was forcefully opened and he was faced with a fuming ash blonde covered in dust.

"Don't you ever address me like that again." She seethed while patting some dust out of her hair and clothes.

"Whatever, little girl. Want some baked mac?" he pointed by the coffee table and her mood suddenly shifted to that of longing.

"Would you really give me some?" she stared up at him hopefully and Soul cant help but be amused at her sudden mood swing.

"Yeah, sure. It's all yours. I'm starting to pity your food deprived body."

Maka ignored the last sentence spoken by Soul and just headed to where the mouth watering pasta sat. She can't believe she's eating baked mac. It's been ages since her stomach ingested something that isn't noodles and pretzels.

Soul stared at the blonde who seemed to forget that that he was still there. Shaking his head in amusement, he grabbed his things and decided to call it a day. "I'll be leaving now. I'll call you tomorrow when my mom's here."

She replied with a soft 'okay' and went back into eating her precious baked mac.

* * *

It was already one in the afternoon and Maka forced herself to stay awake as she waited in Death Bucks Café for Soul and his mother. Soul called her earlier, saying that his mom would like to meet her before going home. Of course Maka wanted to at least look presentable but fighting sleep isn't really that easy. Obviously she pulled another all-nighter to finish a plate given by Marie. She's already drinking her third order of Death Espresso Con Panna, but nothing seems to wake her up. Maybe she should just buy coffee, no matter how much she hates the drink. Just when she was almost through with eating the cream of her drink she heard silvery laughter and a hissing voice saying 'shut up'.

Maka looked up when she heard the chair in front and beside her get pulled. In front of her stood a scowling Soul Evans and a beautiful woman who looks to be in her late thirties. She's got flowing light brown hair, almost close to silver and sparkling emerald eyes. Maka felt a little jealous at how bright her eyes were, unlike her dull ones.

Soul sat beside her, the crease on his forehead never leaving and the woman sat in front of them, smiling like a five year old who received her Christmas present. '_Just_ _like a child.'_ Maka smiled at the thought.

"You must be Maka." The woman said while smiling at her. Maka can't help but smile back, the woman just have this irresistible charm on her.

"Yes I am. You must be Soul's mother?"

Maka can't help but be amused when the woman's smile became larger and her eyes seem to get brighter at the mention of her being Soul's mother. And she can't help but notice Soul's frown to deepen, _'What's up with him?'_

The woman startled Maka by grabbing her hands and shook it happily, "Yes yes I'm Soul's mom."

"No she's not, I just found her wondering outside our dormitory and suddenly followed me here. I don't know her." Soul mumbled, still frowning.

The woman frowned and stuck his tongue out at Soul, which the albino reciprocated. Maka stared at them in wonder, they're fighting like siblings.

"Stop disowning me, Soul! Anyways, you are so adorable Maka-chan!" the woman turned her attention back at Maka again and the blonde swore that if there wasn't a table between them the woman would already be cuddling her by how much force the she was gripping her hand.

"Uhm, Maka-chan?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention that I'm half Japanese. Do my honorifics bother you, dear?"

"Oh, no of course not, ma'am." Maka smiled awkwardly.

"That's great! My name is Mikan by the way. Mikan Evans. I'm Soul's mother no matter how much he denies it." The woman gave a silvery laugh and Maka can't help but give a real smile in return.

"Can we just get down to business so you'd get back home already?" Soul muttered.

Maka frowned, "Hey what's wrong with you. Your mom came to visit so fix your attitude!"

Soul just sent her a glare and Maka expected his mom to reprimand her for lecturing his son but she got the opposite reaction. Mikan stood up from her seat, her eyes becoming watery, and before Maka could even panic for making her roommate's mother cry, the woman lounged her self to the blonde, cuddling and started sobbing while rubbing her cheek on Maka's.

"Uwahhhh! Maka-chan you're so nice! At home everyone picked on me! Soul would bully me, then his big brother would just laugh and my husband wouldn't care. It's so nice to have someone to take your side!"

Maka awkwardly patted the woman's head, "Uh, there, there?"

"Mom will you sit down, I think you've embarrassed me enough for one day already."

Both girls looked at Soul and sighed, "Ne, Maka-chan, I'm sorry about Soul-kun. He may act cold but he's really nice deep deep deep deeeeeep down."Mikan giggled when she heard her son growl, "I'll be apologizing in advance for all the trouble he would cause you. Take good care of him alright?"

"No problem Mrs. Evans. I'll set him straight for you." Maka blushed when she realized what looks like what's happening at the moment. It's like they're a married couple about to be sent off by her mother in law. _'Okay, this is so wrong in so many ways.' _"What's wrong?" the blonde asked when she saw Mikan pouting.

"Mou Maka-chan! Don't call me Mrs. Evans! That's too formal. Call me Aunt Mikan! But that makes me sound old. Hmmm, how about Onee-san? No, too young . . ."

Maka sweat dropped while Soul face-palmed, hissing another comment of; "How embarrassing!"

"Oh I know! What about Okaa-san?" She beamed at the two red faced teenagers.

Maka sputtered an incoherent comeback.

"Hey you're pushing it, hag!" Soul slammed his hand on the table causing his mother to stop laughing.

Maka gasped softly, expecting Mikan to cry again or get angry at Soul for calling such names, but the older woman just waved her hand dismissively at her son, "Fine, Aunt Mikan it is." she huffed.

Soul cleared his throat and faced the still red faced Maka, "Don't mind her, she just forgot to take her meds."

"I do not take meds!" Mikan screamed behind him.

"She already signed the papers and I'll be moving in next week. And by the way, she won't be raising my allowance so you better not be planning on making me spend too much cash on your projects."

Maka rolled her eyes, "I'm not promising anything." Then she turned to face his mom, "Aunt Mikan, I'm sorry for making your son do all this. I know it's shameless and low for me to do that. But in my defense he does deserve some punishment for planning on ruining my image and shredding my plan."

"Oh hush, dear. I think this would be fine. Soul's been a spoiled kid from the start. I guess this would get him to be more responsible, and perhaps learn some manners." She said the last part while glaring at her son who whipped his head to the side, ignoring her in return. Mikan paid no heed though; she's quite used to Soul's rude behavior. She sadly looked at her watch and sighed, "Well it's getting late, I better get going before your father send another helicopter to take me home."

At this, Maka noticed Soul's squared shoulders slumped. He suddenly looked like some kicked puppy as he looked at his mother with slight longing, as if silently asking her not to go. That's when Maka realized that Soul isn't really that bad deep deep deep deeeeeep down like what his mother had said. She expected him to say something like, stay for a while but all he said was, "Okay, be careful on your way home." Maka also noticed that that was the nicest thing he ever told his mother since they came to meet her.

Mikan looked crestfallen; she's got that heartbreaking look on her face like she didn't want to leave her son. Maka felt another familiar tugging in her chest. A selfish thought entering her mind _'I wish my mama looked at me like that.'_ She silently watched as Mikan gracefully walked toward her son, patting his head first –in which Soul frowned a bit– then she fully hugged him, with Soul not showing any sign of struggle. The sight before her was heart wrenching, Maka looked away, fearing that she might start longing for her own mother again if she watched any longer. She heard Mikan say some reminders to Soul; like regularly brush his teeth and always wear clean underwear. Maka smiled a bit when she heard Soul grumble about his mother saying embarrassing things.

Maka didn't know what to do as she stood there awkwardly, her chest starting to feel tighter. She hates this feeling. She's never welcomed this feeling. Whenever it haunts her she would dive onto her drafting table and exhaust her mind to it's fullest. But then she felt something warm and soft envelope her. She smelled a faint scent of Jasmine and Vanilla. The blonde stilled, not knowing what to do while Mikan hugged her. It wasn't the first time that someone hugged her, her friends would always hug her, but not like this. She's never been hugged with so much motherly affection. She wasn't used to it. Her own mother last hugged her when she was five, before she left and remarried. She feels new to this fuzzy kind of feeling bubbling up inside her. She doesn't know how to deal with it.

"Ne Maka-chan? If you needed anything, just call me alright?" Mikan's soft voice slowly eased the clenching feeling in Maka's chest, the girl sighing in relief as if she'd been released from being choked. Her hands itched to hug back, she doesn't want the moment to end. She wanted to be kept in this warm place where she could feel that someone's there for her. She doesn't feel like the broken five year old who cried every night for her mother anymore. But she can't. This wasn't her mother. She's never been so envious before. She's envious of Soul.

She slowly nodded her head as Mikan slowly released her, "Of course Aunt Mikan, thanks for your time." Maka smiled at the woman before her who went back to their table to get her purse.

"Well I feel more at ease, now that I know that I'm going to be leaving my son in good hands." Mikan winked at Maka as the young girl blushed. Thankfully Soul was by the street getting a cab for his mother. "Don't take everything that Soul says too seriously, alright Maka-chan? His words could sometimes hurt you but a lot of them don't really mean what they come out to be."

Maka just nodded as she watched Mikan waved goodbye at her, giving Soul another hug then slipping into the cab while Soul held the door open for her. Once inside she gave a few more words to Soul through the window while the albino just nodded. The cab finally went off and she noticed Soul stared at the back of its retreating figure.

"Maybe we're more alike than I thought." Maka mumbled to her self then smiled a little when Soul went back beside her.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." He said, making Maka widen her eyes.

"Since when did you become a gentleman?"

"Since my mom scolded me to take you home?"

Maka sighed, she doesn't know what to expect next week when they would really start living together. But having the chance to see Soul's soft side, even if it was just for a few minutes, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Wait for me, Evans!" she jogged to catch up with her soon to be roommate.

"Evans? You just called me by my first name earlier, why don't you keep that up." Soul watched in mild amusement as Maka's cheeks started forming dusts of pink.

"Shut up, Evans." she growled and gave him another dose of Maka-Chop.

Okay so maybe they'll have to work harder to get along.

* * *

**Yes, I kind of changed Mikan's appearance but that's still her ^^ I've always wanted a Gakuen Alice and Soul Eater cross over. . . . .at first I thought that Mikan and Maka could be cousins since they both wore their hair on pigtails and Soul and Natsume could be related too since they both have crimson eyes. **

**But I think making Mikan as Soul's mom is good too? hehe so I think it's already pretty obvious who Soul's father would be, ne?**

R&R my dear readers :)

**-KD signing out  
**

* * *

**Edited: August 21, 2012...12:13 pm -sorry guys, i just noticed something wrong so i have to edit a small portion of the story . .  
**


	6. Plan 5: Boy Meets Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy lately. But I won't annoy you with any of my excuses. Please enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Boy Meets Girl  
**She moves, just like a rocket,  
Shooting through the sky, just to make you watch it,  
And fireworks go off, whenever she comes my way  
She must have been sent, from another planet,  
To break my concentration,  
And change, my understanding,  
'Cause until now, I thought,  
That all girls were the same...

**-Fm Static**

Black Star and Kid just sat on the bed, watching their albino friend juggle the things he's putting in his duffle bag and suitcase while arguing with someone on the phone. It would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that their friend would willingly go and be a slave to a _girl_. By all means the thought of Soul, the cool guy as everyone knows him, getting bitched around by a nerdy teenage girl appalled Black Star while Kid hung his head with guilt; saying that he was sorry for being the cause of Soul's enslavement. When Soul ended his phone call, Black Star decided to be the ice breaker.

"So, you do know that from now on we don't know you. Right?"

"And why would that be?" Soul gave a small grunt as he forcefully pounded his fists on his suitcase, forcing it to lock in place.

"Dude, there's nothing cool about hanging out with a nerd's lap dog."

Soul threw the blue haired lad one of his nastiest glares and returned to organizing his other stuff, "I'm not a lap dog, Black Star. Nobody owns me and nobody will. And whose fault do you think this is?" Giving his third suitcase a final a final shove, the poor thing creaking in disapproval as his things forced their way out; Soul faced his two friends and slung his duffle bag on his shoulder. "So, are you giving me a ride or not?" he said while giving Kid a look.

"I'm really sorry, Soul. I didn't know it would go this far. What kind of friend am I? I'm the worst, I'm so sorry." Kid wailed, flinging his hands up and down, in a disturbing symmetrical fashion of course.

Soul sighed, now that he thinks about it, maybe not knowing these guys starting from this day on isn't such a bad idea.

"It's fine. It's not like it's your entire fault," Kid cringed, "Okay, maybe most of it is probably your fault. But don't worry man, once she gets . . . uh, I don't know, tired of me? This'll all be over. I hope."

Black Star perked up at this, "Wait, rewind, play and pause! You didn't discuss when this'll be over? Man, what is the matter with you! You just agreed to live with her, squeeze your wallet dry and order you around like a dog? Are you completely out of your mind?"

"She said that we'll discuss the terms when I finally settled in, I'll get out of this trouble faster than you can say 'Soul is the coolest'." Soul finally got a hang of all his stuff and was now heading out the door.

"Well good luck, because that phrase would never be uttered by my godly self." Black Star snarled, still not happy about their friend's situation, and followed Kid and the albino out of the room.

"Do you really think that I like what's happening right now? I tried to talk my way out of this but she gave a pretty good offer of not having to deal with Sid anymore, and a pretty hard blow of a book down my skull." Soul muttered, he really doesn't enjoy this conversation. He's already down to the dumps just thinking about cleaning the thrashed place.

The blue haired lad finally sighed in defeat clucked his tongue in annoyance, Soul rolled his eyes and faced his best friend, "What's wrong with you? When I first told you that I was gonna move out you were so happy because you won't have to share a room anymore. But now you're acting like you're the one whose gonna go and live with Albarn's daughter."

It wasn't that noticeable but Soul was sure he saw _the _Black Star flinch.

"Well that was before you told me that you're gonna be a man-slave! Look, we're friends, man. And believe it or not I care about my disciples. Dude, you and Kid were like my brothers from another mother! I can't let you do this to yourself!"

"Black Star, you're over reacting."

"Oh, am I, Soul? Am I really over reacting?"

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and gave out a tired groan. Black Star was actually cool about it when he told the blue haired idiot that he'll be moving out. In fact, Black Star even celebrated, so to say that Soul is confused would be an understatement. What's the deal with his best friend? So what if he will be serving Maka for a while (he hope), it's not like the ninja freak was gonna be the one doing it. It's weird because Black Star never really cared if Soul gets ordered around (he would probably laugh, that's the expected reaction) but after he said that he'll be living with Maka Albarn, everything turned 360. Well, Black Star did. He went berserk and kept telling Soul to back out and leave for another country. But Soul won't do that. He's a cool guy. And cool guys don't escape from their problems. And that's exactly what he'll be doing. He'll face his problem. A problem named Maka Albarn.

"Yes idiot, c'mon Kid, the little girl told me to be there by 8. I don't think she'll appreciate tardiness." He faced Black Star, "Are you coming with us or what?"

Black Star just clucked his tongue in annoyance and whipped his head to the side, "Like hell am I going to waste my time seeing you embarrass your self. I'm going back upstairs." He didn't wait for a reply and made his way by the stairs, Soul just sighed and entered Kid's car.

"What's up with him?"

Kid looked up from his steering wheel and frowned when he saw a small smudge on the wind shield, grabbing his handkerchief, he shrugged before wiping the accursed dirt, "Ignore him, he's a bipolar monkey in the nick of being imprisoned for blasphemy."

Soul quirked a brow, "No body gets imprisoned for blasphemy anymore, right?"

Kid smiled in satisfaction and huffed in pride as he looked at his perfectly clean wind shield, he looked at Soul for a moment and turned his attention in front, finally starting the engine, "In Black Star's case, it's a possibility."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Now, Soul may act like a slacker but he's still a pretty smart guy. And he knows answering a rhetorical question would just give him another hit in the cranium. So he stayed silent, deciding to ignore the seething girl as he and Kid dodged scattered trash in the living room to get into his bed room.

"Time is money, Evans. And you've just wasted thirty minutes!"

Soul rolled his eyes, not minding the feeling of someone wishing him dead at the moment. The idea of living with her suddenly weighs him down. Would he be dealing with this kind of nagging every-single-fucking-day of his life with her? Now maybe taking Black Star's advice of leaving for another country seems to be a bright option.

"Evans! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yea." Soul drawled out lazily.

"Then why aren't you answering? WILL YOU FACE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"I'd rather not." He quietly mumbled.

"EVANS!"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Not even ten minutes under the same roof and they're already at each other's throats. Kid watched in the sidelines, quietly organizing Soul's clothes inside the wardrobe. He wonders how long these two would be able to stand living with each other. _'I'll say a week or less. But maybe they could make it at least eight days.'_

"WHY ARE MEN SO ANNOYING!"

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE WOMEN SO DEMANDING!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"GOD, WOMAN! WE'RE ALREADY SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER! YOU'VE GONE DEAF OR SOMETHING?"

After making sure that everything in Soul's wardrobe is arranged perfectly symmetrical, Kid nodded to him self and proceeded to organize his friend's other stuff. Let's see, Mac book, iPod, Blackberry . . . huh, just basic gadgets of any music enthusiast. Kid decided to place those to Soul's study table. Now, his plates were rolled neatly inside three drawing tubes, Kid frowned. _'Ugh, disgusting odd number.'_

"Look my throat's staring to hurt, can we talk like civilized people?"

"I know I could. And I _tried_ earlier but you're not even listening to me!"

"I was listening. And man, that was already you're civilized persona?" Soul chuckled, "Try harder, little girl."

"Maka Chop!"

"The hell woman!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Kid arranged Soul's drafting table by the window, _'Nice lighting he got here.' _He mused and proceeded on arranging the back lights. After that was done he looked at Soul's second unopened suitcase. Taking a small peek inside, just to see if it was private stuff, Kid smiled to himself and closed it again. Soul wouldn't like it if he touched those. Leaving the grey suitcase alone, he decided to open the last suitcase containing more of Soul's clothes.

"What's the point of this, Albarn?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can't take this! Are you going to lash out on me every second we're together?"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you weren't ignoring me."

"Well every answer I'll give you would get me a Maka Chop anyways, so what's the point."

"Ugh you are so infuriating!"

"You talk as if you're not."

Kid dusted himself and stood up straight. Placing both hands on his hips, he scrutinized every corner of the room, searching for something that's out of place . . . or asymmetrical. The clothes are in the closet, drawing tubes containing plates are hanged on the wall beside the drafting table where the T-square lies. Gadgets are placed neatly on the study table. Books and magazines are on the shelves. Curtains are placed neatly, bed sheets are ready, and the dark haired teen sighed in content. _'I am such a great interior designer.'_ He turned his attention to the two bickering people and debated if he should say goodbye before leaving or not bother anymore.

Clearing his throat, Kid tried to make his departure verbal, "Uh Soul? I'll be leaving now."

As if not hearing him, Soul and Maka continued with their glaring contest. Kid sighed and rolled his eyes before stepping out of the room, dodging disgusting asymmetrical trash, and getting out of the condo. He couldn't say anything else but, he wished them all the luck.

* * *

That night Soul slumped on the couch with a tired huff. Cracking his eyes open, fighting the drowsiness he's feeling –simply because he refused to go to sleep with an empty stomach, he looked at his work with pride, he'd only finished cleaning the kitchen and dining room and a bit of the living room, specifically the place where the grand piano stood. He'll clean the rest tomorrow morning before going to school. Looking to his right he saw his new roommate slouched and focused on her drafting table in font of the large glass wall of the condo. Now that some of the trashe are out of the way he got the chance to admire the place fully. It was a pretty nice medium sized condominium. Since they were located at the sixth floor, they got a pretty nice view form the glass walls placed on the Southern part of the place. _'It's got a good solar orientation as well. Without a cranky roommate i might've considered my self lucky living here.'_

"Are you thinking that I'm some cranky roommate?"

Soul sputtered a bit and answered with a quick and obviously defensive "No!" How the hell does she do that? _'Since she's got that weird talent, use it to you're advantage Soul!' _ focusing on his roommate's back, the albino directed his thoughts to the blonde, _'Make me a sammich, woman!'_

Maka stood up and Soul rejoiced silently until she glared at him and grabbed her stuff, "Make it your self, retard!" she arranged her stuff and headed to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Soul mentally screamed in horror, _'She's inside my head!'_

"No, you're just too easy to read."

How did she get behind him, he didn't even hear her door open! _'She's a mind reading ninja!'_

Maka rolled her eyes and sat on the dining table with her laptop, "I'm not a mind reading ninja, go and make something productive. Like dinner!"

Soul didn't move from his spot and kept glaring at the blonde, "How do you do that?"

"I'm a genius."

"That doesn't explain it."

"Believe what you want. Now go make dinner!"

Soul sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Anything that isn't processed."

"Alright." Grabbing something from the fridge, Soul started pulling up his sleeves and washed his hands. "How does spaghetti and meatballs sound?"

Maka finally looked up from her laptop with shining eyes and a bright smile, _'So she could be cute too, huh?' _Soul silently mused.

"Yes please!" she said eagerly and went back to what she was doing with a big smile on her face.

Soul shook his head and started his work, _'Weird girl.'_

* * *

"Uwahh! That was a nice dinner!" Maka happly patted her stomach and exhaled with content.

"Don't you know how to cook?" Soul raised a brow, what he cooked wasn't really that challenging. It was just spaghetti and meatballs for Pete's sake. But seeing her content like this from something that he had done made something in his stomach flip. Pride maybe?

A light shade of pink slowly graced its way to Maka's cheeks as she pouted, "Not everyone's gifted with cooking skills, you know?" she huffed.

"Well I'm not much of a cook, you know."

"Being humble would get you no where." She mumbled softly, but Soul still heard it. Smirking, Soul held the edge of the table and leaned close to the girl in front of him.

"What's that? Did I just hear the great Maka Albarn compliment me?" Soul blew on her ear with a smug look on his face. He watched with growing amusement as the pink on her cheeks turned bright red together with her ears.

"I- I did not say that!" she glared at him and pushed him back down on his seat. "Since I'm done with my school work for today, I'm going to bed. Go wash the dishes!" she stood up and did what she just said.

When Soul was sure that Maka won't be hearing him, he laughed, holding the his stomach as he leaned on his chair.

"Man, who knew that nerd had a cute side." Soul chuckled and wiped the tears that formed at the edge of his eyes from laughing. "How interesting." He stood up and gathered the plates, already on the way to do the assigned task she gave him.

* * *

The next morning, Maka was greeted with a clean living room, and a nice yummy breakfast that got her eyes sparkling again, to Soul's amusement.

They ate quietly, Soul observing every expression she make as she ate the food he cooked, and Maka chomping down as if she's eating something made by Willy Wonka. Until that morning, Soul never knew bacon and sunny side up with a touch of mashed potatoes could make someone this happy. Finally finishing the food, Maka gulped down her orange juice with another content expression in her face.

"I really love your food." She sighed dreamily and Soul smirked.

"Just my food?" he teased

"Yup." She answered with a bright smile and Soul chuckled.

"Anyways, you still haven't mentioned how long I would be staying here." Soul crossed his arms in front of him and leaned on his chair until it was only standing on it's two hind legs.

Maka wiped her mouth and stood up, grabbing a glass of water and heading to the bathroom, "As long as I want?" she joked with a smirk.

Soul frowned, waiting until she got out of the bathroom, now fully dressed and clean, then he continued, "I'm serious here, Albarn."

Maka giggled, the first time Soul heard it, and grabbed her things, checking if she left something. "Why would you want to know?"

"I would think that it's already pretty obvious?"

Maka sighed and faced the albino, "Listen, Evans. You owe me. Now until I say that you're free, you will be staying here and do what I tell you. Got that?"

Soul glared at her, "At least tell me an estimated time on how long I'll be here."

Maka raised a brow and smirked before walking in front of him, she leaned down until her lips were almost touching his ear. "Probably be a while since I think I've fallen in love with your cooking." She stood up straight and headed to the door, but before she could entirely close it behind her, Maka gave him a mischievous smile, "But until then, Soul Eater Evans, you are mine." And she closed the door.

Soul was left smirking in the dining table, "I should probably buy a cook book later."

* * *

**And that's it. . . fifth chapter of Simple Plan. . .sorry if it's short. I'll update longer chapters on my sembreak, so see you guys until then. . .  
Please leave a review before you go.. . give me suggestions on how you want this story to go :)  
**

**A little help from you guys would help me a lot ^^**

-KD signing out  



	7. Plan 6: Unsaid

**A/N: Well will you look at that, I'm actually alive? Surprise surprise! I actually have no acceptable excuse so I'm just going to answer the reviews from the last chapter x)**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Yes he probably should. Oh and by the way, thank you so much for reviewing this story for four consecutive times. I swear I really should be apologizing to you for keeping you waiting for so long. T^T**

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523: ****Oh I hope this will somehow work out. xD And I just love Kid doing his own thing, not minding what other people were talking about as long as he could spread his message of symmetry. Thank you very much for the review, here's your update, I'll try to keep it up ^^ **

**HeavenlyDemonicAngel: Oh my :'o I didn't really intend for this story to give off that kind of tension xD. . . but considering than you felt something like that, well I don't know what to say. . .^^ haha I hope that your review was positive tho, thank you so much for the review ^^**

***Guest:Your review shocked me the most. Seriously I don't know how I should react to it. . . being called a B and all, but I guess I'll take that as a compliment since you did say that you liked my story x) and of course I included your request, as you wish, they WILL eat cheese xD. . . .please next time log in so it'll be easier for us to communicate xD your review is very much appreciated! sorry if I didn't update reaaaaallly quick _**

**megahanmoo: yeah well, I hope I'm not making Maka look like a glutton here x) thanks for the review  
**

**Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis: I like it when Maka actually knows what Soul is thinking, I hope you stick on to this story, thank you so much for the review :D  
**

* * *

Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight

But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead

We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell

**Unsaid - The Fray  
**

Soul could only stare at his mentor in disbelief. It's just not possible! He is Soul Eater Evans! Excelling at everything he puts his mind and soul into. His hands were clenched beside him so tight his knuckles turned white. His expression was firm and his glare never faltered. But the red-head mentor in front of him remained passive despite his student's murderous aura. Soul gave a low growl and unclenched his right hand then slamming it on Spirit's table.

"What do you mean by this?" the albino hissed, his glare intensifying by the second.

Spirit just stared at him blankly. The blue print that Soul gave him was spread between them. It was a problem given by his mentor; to construct a 1km bridge, strong enough to at least withstand 8.2 magnitude earthquakes. Soul was pretty sure he outdid himself. He spent his time in the freakin' library and surfing the internet; looking for the strongest and most compatible materials to use in his plan. So he just cannot understand why, just why would Spirit rate his blue print as B+.

"What are you talking about, octopus head?" Spirit's nonchalance was really grating on Soul's nerves. He just can't accept a grade like that after he wasted his time _reading_!

"B+? What does my plan lack? It's perfect! It's almost as good as Golden Gate and you cannot deny that!"

Spirit took a sip from his water bottle and looked down at the blue print that Soul submitted. The plan was good to be honest. And Spirit knew that if it would be the first time that he'd look at Soul's work then he would give this plate an A+ hands down. But that's the point. He knew Soul. And this plan submitted to him is by far the worst of the albino's works.

"Stop exaggerating. It's different from your style." Spirit started, "The plan is good, but you could do better."

"So that's it?" Soul fisted his hand that was still on Spirit's desk, "Just because you think that I could do better you would deprive me of the grade that I deserve? That's unfair!"

Spirit glared at Soul, "No, it's called teaching. And I _know_ you could do better that's why I gave you a B+. Soul if I'm to be honest I'd say that this design is great considering that you're only a second year. But what I don't understand is that why would you submit a design that resembles your work when you were just a beginner. It's like you've gone from good to better to great then back to good. I at least expected you to give me a design that would rate you as _amazing_."

Soul opened his mouth but no words came out. He was stunned. Why? Because his mentor rarely get this serious when it comes to being a teacher. To be frank this is the first time that Spirit had lectured him. He doesn't know if he should be happy that Spirit was looking out for him after all or he should be humiliated that his mentor had told him that his rating had gone down. Spirit had just indirectly told him that his design sucks. So not cool. That's when Soul decided to at least take a little advantage of Spirit's 'serious mentor mode'.

"What do you think might have caused this?"

Spirit frowned and rested his chin on his hand to build a thinking stance, "Well, I gave you this requirement last week. Do you have any troubles with the deadline? Did you cram?"

"No." Soul answered quickly.

"Well from what I have observed, this plan seems to be a little low for your calibre. It seems to give me a sense of novice. Like it's not sure where it's supposed to head."

Soul rolled his eyes, _'There he goes again. Why can't he just get to the point?'_ Seriously maybe he shouldn't have asked Spirit for advice.

"In short?"

"I think your design is confused."

Soul stared at his mentor in disbelief. Oh he did not just say that, "Did you just call my design _gay_?"

"If that's how you want to understand it" the red head chuckled.

"Spirit!"

"Fine, fine." He wiped the moist that started to build in the corner of his eyes, "I'm saying that your design seems out of character. It's not like you to design something so simple. Heck, if you ask me I'd say that when you graduate you'd be one of the engineers helping Frank Ghery in his crumpled buildings! I think your head is getting a little bit out of your game. The cause of your distraction, well, you're going to be the one to tell me that."

Soul kept quiet. He doesn't know what to say. Should he say sorry for disappointing his mentor? Should he ask for another advice? Should he just walk away and accept his first B+? Soul gave a loud sigh and reached for his blue print before rolling it. Maybe he should find out what caused this. He straightened his back and looked at Spirit with what he hoped to be an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Can I take an extension? Just three days and I promise that I'll give a plan perfectly done by yours truly." The red head can't help but notice that the albino's attitude was present, but the usual 'coolness' isn't there.

Spirit gave a low chuckle and took another sip from his water bottle before going over to his student. He gave Soul a soft pat on the shoulder and smiled, "You sometimes remind me of my daughter you know? You both excelled at the things you like to do; can't even accept a B+. You're a good kid, Soul. So whatever's distracting you right now, don't let it get in your way. I'll give you another week and if it still didn't please me then you have to settle with B+." Soul could only nod in response. Spirit sighed and shoved Soul to his door.

"What the hell old man!"

"What? Don't get all gloomy in my office. Do that somewhere else, I have to get ready for a party." Spirit got a familiar giddy look on his face that Soul recognized too well.

"You're going to Chupa Cabra again?"

"NO! Now get out of my office!"

Soul turned around and readied to get out of the office when a sudden unidentified flying object hit his head.

"Ack! What the hell!" the albino looked down at the object that hit him and saw an estimated three hundred paged book by his foot. _'What the hell is the deal with Albarns and books?'_

"Spirit, what is this?" Soul picked up the book and faced his mentor who's picking a tie from his closet.

"A book?" Spirit replied without turning to his student.

"And why did you throw it at me?"

"Oh, I want you to return it to the library for me. My library card's inside." Spirit nodded to himself when he saw his reflection by his full length mirror.

"Can't you just ask?" Soul groaned, seriously, if this keeps up he's going to need a brain transplant.

Spirit turned his attention to his white haired student and smiled mischievously, "Well I doubt that would work. Now could you please leave? Can't you see I'm busy?" With a few curses thrown here and there and a bit of a struggle Spirit finally got his student out.

It wasn't the first time that Spirit had literally kicked him out of his office so it wasn't really a big deal, but somehow, it got him pissed. He doesn't know if it's because he failed to please one of the few adults he _seemingly_ get along with or because Spirit had just told him that he reminds him of Maka. _Maka _freakin' Albran. The current bane of his existence! The she-devil who forced him into being a slave. The girl who drove him into a corner and made him focus on nothing but her needs. And that's when it hit him. The stalking, the moving in, the buying, the cooking, the cleaning, the Maka! Everything makes sense now. _'She caused all these stress. I can't focus on my work because of her. I got a B+ because of her!'_ Soul silently fumed, unconsciously crumpling the blue print in his hand.

Finally reaching the library, Soul immediately headed to the counter, silently praying for a quick process so he wouldn't stay too long in this nerd den. The library was silent as usual, not because it is a policy but because only a few people go here. With the internet and a walking distance to the dormitories, why would students even stay here to study?

"Sir, the balance would be five dollars." The librarian said from the counter.

"Balance?" Soul stared at the librarian with a twitching eye, _'Oh Spirit you didn't dare . . ."_

"Oh yes, this book has been overdue for at least a month and a half." The librarian explained.

_'That old geezer! I'm going to skin him alive!'_ Soul sighed, "Look, that book isn't mine. Could you just put it on Spirit Albarn's tab?"

The librarian turned to her computer and typed something for a while the she turned to the albino with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but it seemed that Engr. Albarn has already maxed out his account."

Soul grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned, "That old man owes me." He mumbled before fishing out his wallet, grabbed the needed bill and handed it to the librarian who smiled and thanked him. Soul sighs as he pocketed his wallet. Apparently Maka's not the only one who's using his money. Soul turned to a corner, determined to get out of the nerd hole. He was about to dash out when he spotted a certain blonde by the corner of the library.

_'Speaking of the devil.' _Soul made a U turn and headed to his new housemate.

...

"What are you doing here?"

Maka looked up at the moron who grabbed her shoulder, seeing crimson eyes and white hair was enough for her to bring out her lethal weapon.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"What the Hell!" Soul struggled on the ground, massaging the new bump caused by one of Maka's Ann Rice. "What's the deal! Do you really make it a habit to bash random people on their heads?"

"No, only people who are creepy and stupid. Mostly men." Maka crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared down at the albino who's still trying to recuperate from the sudden blow. It amused her, truth to be told. To see Soul writhing in pain before her feet, as mad as it may sound, it made her feel powerful. Giving a smug smirk, she held out her hand to her new slave. Violent as she is, she's still a girl with manners (self proclaimed of course). "What are YOU doing here, Evans? You didn't strike me as someone who hangs out in a library, let alone hold a book."

"Hell no!" Soul finally managed to get on his feet, "I'm not a nerd like you!" a quick side step to his left and he miraculously managed to avoid another chop by hair's end. Realizing what just happened, Soul can't help but give a proud smirk, "Hah! Did you see that? I ju-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Okay, so maybe he'll learn not to get ahead of himself. He looked up at the she-devil and inwardly shuddered. How long was he supposed to endure this again?

"What are you doing here?"

Soul sigh and straightened his back, he looked at the crumpled blue print in his hand and frowned. He headed to the nearest trash bin and crumpled the paper into a ball before shooting it, no use keeping something that he don't want to look at anyways.

"Just passing by." There is no freakin' way he's going to say that he just returned a book. May it be his or not. "What about you? Why are you here at lunch time?"

Maka took time to answer, as if contemplating if she should lie or tell him the truth. With a shrug she pulled out a Pocky box from her skirt pocket and showed it to Soul, "This is my lunch. I eat it here every day." She declared with a huff as if it was something to be proud of.

"Eating junk foods again? Why don't you eat real food?" Soul said with an air of a parenting.

"This IS real food, for your information. And I eat your deliciously cooked meals on breakfast and dinner, so I at least want to be alone with my beloved Pocky for lunch."

"Won't you get tonsillitis for eating too many sweets?"

"Oh contraire my dear Evans," a woman's voice suddenly said behind Soul, he swiftly turned around and was met by a tall blonde beauty, beside her was another blonde girl; only shorter and more . . . happy. "Trust me; those sweets are actually what keep her alive." The woman burst out laughing together with the short blonde.

"LIZ! Shut up!" Maka hissed, Soul turned to look at her and saw some tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"So you must be Soul Evans." The tall girl said again while her companion giggled.

"Err, yeah. I am." Soul nodded, "And you are?"

"Elizabeth Thompson," then she placed a hand on top of her companions head, "And this is my sister Patricia, but you could call us Liz and Patty."

"Okay? Uh, nice to meet you . . . I guess." Soul looked at both sisters who are suspiciously grinning at him. Really, why does he attract weirdoes? He looked back to see Maka standing up, seems like he ain't the only one planning a quick escape. "Where do you think you're going, missy? Aren't you going to tell us some stories?" Liz smirked in a suggestive manner that gave Soul the creeps.

"I'm going to eat?" Maka replied.

"Oh?" Liz's hands suddenly slid up from Maka's arms to her neck then slowly coming behind the girl and draping her long hands by Maka's shoulders. "But Maka~ you have to tell us your first experience, sleeping with a man and all . . ."

"I-I did not sleep with any man!" Soul didn't know if Maka's face could get any redder, but then Liz drooped her arms downward, and oh god, he stands corrected. Soul cannot believe he's watching two girls (or one since Maka doesn't seem to participate. . .) fondle the other's breast. _'Dear God please let my blood stay inside me. It'll be a trouble if it suddenly poured down my nose.'_

"Did he do something like this?"

Soul looked around the library if there are other people, because damn it! He has never felt sorry for Maka before and he was sure the girl would die of embarrassment if another student walked by.

"L-Liz . . . w-waaah~ . . . STOP IT!"

And that's when Soul, for the first time, had seen Maka use Maka Chop on a girl. He really didn't know these people but if Maka's been dealing with them for quite some time now then Spirit Albarn's daughter sure is amazing.

"Ahahahaha Sissy got another bump! Ahahaha!" Patty giggled as she went to her sister, patting the bump on her head.

"Mou, I'm just joking Maka. No need to be so hard on me." Liz sobbed, and the albino didn't know if it's crocodile tears or if she's serious. But from what Soul had just horrifyingly witnessed earlier, Liz was probably used to Maka's chops and Maka was probably used (more or less) to Liz's abuse.

"I told you to never do that again!" Maka hissed; face still flushed. Liz dramatically wiped a tear and Soul can't help but feel forgotten, _'Maybe I could make my escape now.'_ Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Maka glare at him and he unconsciously gulped, _'Creepy mind reader.'_

"Oh right, Soul!" Liz suddenly stood up and pointed at the albino, "You're quite a looker."

"Uh . . . thanks?" Soul isn't easy to flatter, considering the fact that he is, after all, a cool guy. But getting creep out is another story. _'I shouldn't have taken that U turn.'_

Liz nodded, "Don't mention it." Then she turned to Patty, "You brought the stuff, right?"

Patty saluted and grinned widely, "Yup yup! It's here, just a moment." She began rummaging in her backpack for a while.

Soul took the chance walk a bit closer to Maka, "What is she talking about? Are your friends pushers?" of course the last question was meant to be a joke but considering the moment that Maka paled, well the assumption of bad peers wasn't too far gone after all. "Wait. Please tell me I'm wrong?"

"W-well, it is Liz and Patty we're talking about." Maka gave a nervous laugh, "They usually do whatever they want, wherever they want to whomever they want. You'll get used to it?" yes, it wasn't a statement. It's a question. God knows how long it took for Maka to _almost_ get used to those two.

_'What did I just get myself into?'_ Soul directed his attention back to the sisters who, he guessed by the smile on Patty's face, found what they were looking for.

Liz grinned widely and placed a big rectangular tupperware on the table beside them. Inside the container was something yellow-orange and gooey. Soul crouch a little to peer inside, opening the lid a bit; he was met with the scent of something familiar, "Is this . . . melted cheese?"

"Yup!" Patty giggled and walked towards Soul. She took hold of the lid and completely took it off. "It's like a melted giraffe! Ahahaha!"

"What do you want us to do with this?" Soul raised a brow.

"I want you to take it home." The elder Thompson smiled, "We had a movie marathon last night and we made too much dip for our tacos so I'm giving the rest to you guys."

Soul just stared at Liz for a while, mouth hanging open. He looked back at the cheese filled container then back to Liz who was still grinning like she gave the best gift for Christmas. Soul doesn't need to wonder what had possessed him to look at Liz straight in the eye (which was a little hard since she was already tall yet she was still wearing heels) and ask dumbly.

"Why?"

Yes, it was surely a dumb question since Liz's grin was wiped off from her face and she looked at Soul then behind him where Maka stood. "Well, I didn't really expect you to know since you and Maka only hanged out lately." Behind Soul there was a faint mumble of 'We do not hang out!', "So I'm telling you this for future references, Maka loves cheese."

Soul blinked and turned to Maka, there he saw the blonde staring longingly at the melted cheese given by Liz. Her eyes were sparkling again. Soul snorted, _'Man, this girl is way too easy to please.'_

"Is she for real?" Soul pointed his thumb toward Maka who's already close to drooling, he directed his gaze to the sisters who nodded. "Gah! Fine!"

Maka turned her attention to Soul; "Eh?" she cocked her head to the side.

"We'll take it home." He declared as he scratched the back of his neck. Really, such a troublesome girl she is.

"Of course you are," Liz piped up, "we weren't giving you a choice anyways. We know Maka would take it the moment we offered it to her."

Soul knew that. But still, he was the one who's going to carry it so he must have some say in the matter. He doesn't even wear a back pack and looking back at Maka, he was pretty sure that she doesn't have one with her too. So obviously, he's going to carry it home by hand. Gah! How uncool (if that's even a word) is that? Oh wait maybe he could barrow Patty's back pack.

"Hey . . ." Soul looked up, finally out of his musing, to talk to the young Thompson but he found no blonde girl in the library besides Maka who was dipping her Pocky sticks to the cheese. "Where are your friends?"

Maka looked at Soul and shrugged, "They left?"

"You're not even sure."

"So?"

Soul sighed. She's starting to give him a headache. "Won't that taste weird?"

"No." The blonde muttered with a Pocky stick hanging in her mouth, "It's yummy."

Soul wasn't even surprised anymore. Of course it would be yummy. She loves cheese after all. He picked up the lid and took the container from Maka; shutting it. Maka whined and tried to get the container back but Soul held it above his head. Seeing Maka struggle, the albino can't help but smirk.

"Heh, you're such a shorty."

"Just give it back!" Maka jumped but yet again, failed to get her beloved cheese dip back.

"No." Soul said in his lecturing tone, "You'll get a stomach ache if you ate too much, no matter how much you love this thing."

Maka groaned in annoyance and stomped her feet. Soul rolled his eyes, she's such a child. He can't really figure out why oh why a girl like this is on the elite list of Shibusen. Sure she's a genius (like what she'd just proudly proclaimed) but still, does the school not require maturity? More importantly, he should get this cheese away from Maka . . . or Maka away from the cheese, whichever.

Gathering up her things Maka began heading to the door. Soul followed after her, frowning when he spotted some bystanders looking at the rectangular container filled with cheesy goodness on his hands. "This is not good for my image." He mumbled, "The next thing I know I would be known as Soul Cheese Eater Evans." Unfortunately for him, his ash blonde companion heard him.

"That's a pretty cute nickname."Maka piped up making Soul hiss "Shut up." How much more uncool could he get?

"Do you still have classes?" Soul asked.

"Yup, four hours of architectural design." Soul can't place if she's frowning or smiling, probably both. "You?"

"It's just Literature. I'll skip it for today."

Maka paused for a second; she stared back at him with a look like he had just offended her. "How could you speak of Literature so lightly? Without it then every person in this world would be ignorant!"

The albino resisted a groan, _'So this is what Kid meant.'_

"Well not every person in this world get their social experience form books . . . like some nerd I know." Soul had mumbled the last part but he's pretty sure Maka heard him when the ends of her ears turned crimson.

"Jerk." He heard her breathed out.

"I'll be going on ahead then." Soul fastened his pace and walked passed Maka, before she could even stop him he was already out of ear-shot. Maka stared at his retreating back and huffed. Men, how much harder could it be to teach them manners? Sighing, she shifted the books in her hands and continued walking towards her next class.

Soul walked faster. It's not like he hates Literature. No, of course not. It's actually one of the nicest classes he attends to since his instructor there lets him sleep. But right now he can't be seen with the cheese filled container any longer. It's really bothersome; people are starting to give him weird looks. Soul cursed, the container's starting to get heavier. He never really thought of the day that cheese could tire him. Just then he paused when a familiar bookstore came in view.

"I'm on a leash now, am I?" Soul said to no one. He stared at the cheese on his hands then back at the bookstore. "No way in hell I'm entering that hell hole with this."

He has never been so thankful to reach The Casket; Justin greeted him as he entered the lobby and even offered him a bag for his cheese which Soul refused. What use would it be if he's already here? When he reached their room, Soul rushed to the kitchen and opened the fridge with his elbow with a bit of struggle. Once the container's out of his hands he sighed in relief.

"I would never bring home another cheese."

He turned to the living room ready to head out and proceed to the bookstore before Maka came home. But that's when he noticed that the television was turned on and a blob of blue locks sprouted at the top of the couch's head rest. "Oh Lord, please no?"

As if on cue, the blue haired idiot turned his head showing his mouth full of food, _their_ food.

"Hey Soul! Took you a damn long time to get back. I almost thought I got the wrong room." the blue haired lad laughed, stuffing another set of fried shrimps in his mouth. Darn it, he cooked that for dinner!

"What the hell are you doing here, Black Star?" the albino started, "And how the hell did you get passed Justin?"

Black Star looked up from his show and thought for a moment, "Oh you mean your door man? Nah, I didn't pass by him." He finished with a swift gulp of milk. "I went through the fire escape. Man, for a condominium, their security sucks."

"How long have you been here?" Soul stared at the trash before him. Man, and he just cleaned the living room too. "Why are you eating our food!"

"About an hour or two I guess," he chug down another can of Coke and stuffed his mouth with a fist full of Cheetos, how did he ever become friends with this pig again? "Man, your food here is great! Did you cook these?" Black Star showed him crumbles and a little of what's left from his home cooked meals, "Dude, you should've taken culinary or something!"

"Shut up Black Star. You still haven't told me what you're doing here." Soul growled as he started picking up wrappers of empty junk foods, cans of soda and an empty gallon of milk. Wow, Maka's gonna flip when she found out about this.

"Just wanna see how my best friend's doing." Black Star gave him a grin and quickly shoved the last piece of tempura in his moth before Soul could make an attempt of salvage. "Man, I'm stuffed. Got anymore goods there? I think I heard you put something in the fridge." Black Star made an attempt to stand up but a sudden feeling of daze came over him. The next thing he knew he's sprawled on the chip crumble coated carpet. Black Star blinked a few times before propping himself up with his elbows and shaking his head out of daze.

"You are not touching anymore food." Soul growled, howling up another bunch of trash in his arms and shoving it to a black trash bag he left lying around by the counter after he finished cleaning up the kitchen that morning. "In fact, I don't think you've even left any food to touch! Did you?"

"Huh?" Black Star finally settled himself on the couch and it took him another few seconds before he could finally focus, "Did you just hit me?" his words came out as a slur and Soul made a mental note not to hit his friend too hard, after all, his head is already damaged as it is.

"No." Soul quickly answered as he headed to the kitchen, checking if there's any dinner left to eat. He sighed as he closed the fridge, why didn't he noticed earlier that nothing's in there? "Why didn't you leave anything?"

Black Star rubbed his sore head and stood up, "I think . . . uh, I don't know."

"Man, you're so, ugh! Why are you even here! Maka's gonna flip when she finds out that we're out of food and I let somebody in here! Did Kid bring you here?" Soul pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a migraine coming in.

"Nah, but he did give me the address."

Then it was silent for a while. Soul trudged toward the couch and settled with a sigh. Black Star followed and rested his head by the backrest. The silence wasn't awkward, but it sure was surprising. They stayed like that for at least half an hour and Soul was clearly impressed. Black Star, _the _Black Star had kept his mouth shut for more than five minutes. Soul checked if his companion was sleeping but the blue haired lad's eyes were wide open. Weird. _'Have I hit him that hard?'_

"You know, you should be careful." Black Star's statement was so sudden it made Soul lost a day or two of his life. Composing himself, Soul managed to reply.

"Careful of what?"

Black Star was silent again but this time he sat forward and propped his elbows on his knees. Soul wasn't used to this. Black Star was never a quiet man. "'Star? You alright? You're . . . uh, quiet."

Black Star snorted but didn't move from his brooding position, "Maka Albarn. She's not giving you a hard time, is she?"

"Not much." Soul answered honestly but he's got a feeling that the question given to him was a little off, like it wasn't actually directed at him. Actually if Soul thought more about it, the questions seems like it was asking about Maka's well being. And that's when it hit him, _'Do they know each other?'_

It was a pretty innocent suspicion, but it did answer some of his questions. Like why is Black Star so edgy when it comes to Spirit Albarn's daughter. A small smile crept to Black Star's lips as he breathed out a small chuckle, "You shouldn't let yourself be ordered around, Soul. She seems easy to spoil."

"Yeah, I guess." The albino moved to face his friend more clearly and opened his mouth to ask what he's been meaning to ask Black Star. "You seem to know her." He started and his companion visibly flinched. "Well?"

Black Star straightened his back and unexpectedly laughed. Soul watched as he laughed so hard he was already holding his stomach. "Black Star?"

"Know her?" he continued laughing, "Man, that was a good one." His laugh died down to soft chuckles.

Soul gave him some time to catch himself. Whatever's happening here right now, he was sure that it's quite a touchy subject on Black Star's behalf. Sure he's curious, but he's not the kind of guy to force out something on someone. Black Star was already silent but his shoulders still shook.

"I know her alright. She's the nerd who topped the Architectural Department of Shibusen am I right?" Black Star took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before answering his own question, "I'm right."

Soul was about to ask again when he heard keys jingling, _'Oh no.'_ He looked beside him to warn Black Star but the self proclaimed god was already by the window where the fire escape was located. The blue haired lad just mouthed a 'bye' accompanied by three big waves before he was out of sight. Just then, Maka entered with a frown on her face.

Turning his attention to his roommate, Soul managed to act cool, "What's gotten into you?"

"Ox Ford was ahead of me by two points when our scores were given. Ugh! That guy would never live it down!" she threw her things on the couch and settled on the empty side. "Have you prepared any dinner yet?"

Soul brought his sight back toward the window and frowned, the sky was starting to darken, he never knew him and Black Star were talking that long. "I'll go make some." He replied without thinking and it only dawned on him when he reached the kitchen that he doesn't have anything to _make_. _'Curse you, Black Star!'_

Maka raised a brow when he came back to the living room empty handed, "Where's my food?"

"We're out."

"What? But we just did the grocery!"

Soul carefully picked his words. If Maka found out that another person had been here she's going to murder him. "What we got wasn't that many." He silently prayed she'd stop asking, "We're all out."

He expected Maka to bring out one of her books and give him a nicely deserved chop but he only received a sigh. "Heat up the cheese." She said and stood up from the couch before heading toward her room.

"Well that went better than I thought." Soul returned to the kitchen and did as he was told. Despite knowing the result, the albino still searched every nook of the kitchen and dining area for any sign of food, even single bread would have been enough. But of course, disappointment was expected. Just when the microwave dinged, Maka went out of her room wearing a tank top and pyjama shorts. He headed to the couch, handing her the bowl of melted cheese with a spoon. He managed to hang her things to her working place before settling himself beside her, his own bowl of cheese in hand. They silently watched The Walking Dead Season 3 when Soul thought about something.

"Hey."

Maka didn't look at him but her slight nod encouraged him to continue.

"Why did you take up Architecture?"

"To beat my dad." The reply was fast and expected, but Soul was not satisfied. She's too dedicated to just have that one goal.

"Then why didn't you take Engineering? Isn't that your father's field?"

This time, Maka stopped eating, her eyes slightly unfocused as she stared straight at the television. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just curious. You are the daughter of Spirit Albarn. Everybody expects you to follow his footsteps."

Maka scoffed, "Follow that man's footsteps? I never dreamed of doing that. I'm pretty sure you know that he's a man-whore, right?"

Soul chuckled, "Yeah."

They resumed eating, and Soul didn't press the matter any further, so it really came down a bit of a surprise when Maka spoke.

"I prefer drawing to talking. Drawing is faster and leaves less room for lies." Her gaze was still directed to the television.

"That's Le Corbusier."

"Yeah, one of my favourite Architects. That quote made so much sense, it hit me so hard that it became one of the reasons why I wanted to become an Architect."

"One of the reasons?"

"Hmm." Maka nodded, "When I was eight, mom and dad got divorced. I asked my mom why he didn't want Papa anymore, and she just told me that 'Everything changes, Maka. Nothing stays permanent.' I believe her of course. Everything changes. But when I was ten, my mom sent me a post card from Egypt. I didn't care what her message was because I noticed a small fun-fact written below the picture of pyramids. They lasted for at least five thousand years and still remain standing today. It amazed me how little the changes were. It's the first time that I took interest in Architecture."

Soul kept his eyes on the television but his mind is elsewhere. Processing what Maka had just told him, it made him think of his own reason for his choice of vocation. He knew that 80% of the reason why he wanted to be an engineer is just to spite his father. He kind of felt a little childish.

"From then on I read and read and read about ancient megastructures. How Hagia Sophia remained standing after more than 1400 years, how the Pisa Cathedral still stood after experiencing a strong earthquake, and how just a bunch of rocks piled together, Monoliths like the Stonehenge, stood to be further studied and admired until today." Maka suddenly smiled the most sincere one that Soul had seen ever since they've met, "My Mama was wrong. Not everything changes. I'll show her, I'll show them. Someday I'm going to design something that'll last for more than hundreds of years; a structure that would age but never change." Maka gave a breathy laugh and placed her empty bowl on the coffee table. She shifted on the couch until she was hugging her knees close to her chest and rested her forehead above them. "I must be sounding stupid right now, huh?"

Soul placed his half full bowl of cheese next to hers on the coffee table and rested his head on the backrest. "I only chose to be an Engineer so that I could piss off my father. I can't excel much in the field of music; I can't surpass or even come close to my brother so I focused on something that he could never do. Before I knew it, I'm actually enjoying what I do. Then instructors started calling me a prodigy and finally your dad took me under his wing." He rolled his head to her direction but she still hasn't moved.

"If you asked me, my reason is a lot more stupid than yours. At least you have a goal. Unlike me who only does things just to escape the world where I'm a filthy reject."

Maka finally looked up and faced him, her head still resting on her knees. She smiled with amusement and reached out to pinch his cheek. Soul narrowed his eyes and slapped her hand away.

"I guess yours is stupider than mine." She laughed softly and Soul scoffed.

"Wow, you are so welcome."

"Hey." Maka finally moved and placed both of her hands on the couch; Soul could only stare as she crawled toward him. When she finally reached him, their distance only about a couple of inches, Maka went closer and blew on his ear, making the hair on the back of the albino's neck stood up, "Can I have your left over?" she whispered before Soul grabbed her shoulders and pushed away from him. He stared as she started laughing. _'What is wrong with this girl?'_

"Why do you do that?" Soul hissed, struggling to hide the pink tint on the tip of his ears.

"You're just so cute every time I do that." She giggled, "So could I have you cheese?"

Soul sighed and nodded his head, "Fine. Go crazy."

Maka excitedly reached for his bowl and again, their attention was directed to the television. When the show finally ended, Soul decided to call it a day. A lot had just happened today and he is more than ready to hit the hay. He stood up from the couch and bid Maka goodnight which she returned with a nod. When he was about to open his door, he hear Maka shift her weight on the couch.

"Hey, Evans?"

Soul slightly turned to take a peek of her from his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"I never knew we could talk like this." She gave him a small sincere smile which he returned with a smirk.

"Heh, I guess you could be a pretty cool nerd." He opened his room and he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not, but he will surely remember her last statement.

"I guess you're pretty cool too."

* * *

**And there's chapter six :) I hope you guys liked it. . . please review, requests are also accepted x)  
**

**-KD signing out  
**


	8. Plan 7: I'm Just a Kid

**AN: Hey guys! Again I'm really sorry for the super later update. College got in the way and I've got a bit of a writers block so...yeah.**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail:****yeah uhm you might be a little disappointed at this chapter because there's not much romance T^T I know I'm a failure. But I just HAVE to write this. Don't worry I promise romance would be included on the later chapters!**

**arian: OMG! You noticed! I just watched that episode and I was like; ugh! Turk you're so funny I just HAVE to add that to one of my chapters to get it out of my system ya know? Thank you so much for noticing that! xD now I'm comfortable knowing the fact that I'm not the only one having that scene on their head xD ...cuz for a second there I thought something was wrong with me x) Don't worry SOMA would be coming on later chapters and as for Black Star x Maka..hmm...well I would like your opinion about that after reading this chapter ^^**

**Israelle Paradiselsise Hypnosis: **** Well here's your new chapter ^^ thanks for the support and thanks for taking the time to review.  
**

**kerri**** leilua321:****no, thank YOU! thanks for the support and review, hope to see you by the next chapter ^^**

**Spixie303:****well, here's more! ^^ I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the support and review!**

**cloudgoddess:****Hey, yeah well sorry for not updating soon T^T I've been quite the loser lately sooo . . .well anyways, thank you so much for liking this story, you don't know how happy that made me feel! I hope you enjoy this chapter, hope to hear from you again ^^**

**KHloverxcyn:****sorry for not updating so soon T^T I hope you like this chapter, thank you for taking the time to review ^^**

**Kiwi5595:****thank you for liking this story so freakin' much!You're awesome! xD sorry if it took me some time to update, but here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter x) I just want to see Maka at a whole new perspective, so here she is. Still a geek but needs someone to take care of her. Don't worry I get what you mean, I'm not a fan of slavery either (hell no!) but it's funny with this two. Well I try to make my chapters long to make up for the late updates I make ^^ hope to hear from you again, thanks for the review!**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

**I'm Just a Kid- Simple Plan**

His door shut in a quiet click and she was left there on the couch, a look of pure mortification slowly formed on her pretty face as she drank up what had just freakin' happened!

"I told my story to a boy." She slowly mumbled, trying to force her tongue to unroll those accursed words out of her mouth. Surely what happened five minutes ago was not real. Surely! Of course! Why the hell would she even have a heart-to-heart conversation with someone, not to mention with a guy! Yes, this is just a very realistic nightmare. It could have worked, really, but the empty bowls of cheese on the coffee table glared at her, as if to say; 'Seriously? You're in denial?'

She didn't even consider the pain she would feel when her right hand came up to give a very loud slap at her cheek. Maka moaned in pain and curled into a ball on the couch, holding her reddened cheek while cursing. "I'm awake dammit!"

Rubbing the sore spot she stupidly left on her face, Maka sighed and went to her drafting table, mumbling about why the hell 'did I just call him cool? I must be out of my mind!' and 'maybe the cheese was drugged' she groaned in frustration and slumped on her chair with a tired huff. Nothing she can do now. She felt cheated though, it was like she had just shown him a picture of her only clad in a bikini while in return, he showed her a picture of him wearing jeans and a jersey. It was not fair!

"Oh God! What's gotten into me?" she groaned and barely felt the energy to stand up when she heard her phone vibrate. She reached the coffee table and took her phone, give it a quick scan and she's frowning again. It was a message from Kid; she almost forgot that they were supposed to be finalizing their project. The end of Midterms is just right around the corner and some details are still needed to be added. Kid had just told her, or rather, he ordered for her to bring some scaling materials for their model tomorrow. The project wasn't really that hard, but it indeed took time. She just HATES designing tropical houses. Add in a partner who's got OCD and she's a pinkie away from madness.

She typed in a short reply before shoving her phone in her back pocket and begrudgingly drags herself back to her drafting table. She gave a loud sigh and opened a drawer beside her table where her secret stashes of sweets are kept. Sweets: it's her source of energy every time she pulls an all-nighter. Maka doesn't really fancy coffee, she gets all jittery and one time she drank two cups and her heart started palpitating at an alarming rate it scared her. She swore that was the last time she'll drink caffeine.

She tore open a bar of Snickers and quickly took a bite on it while reaching for her pencil case. "All right, Maka. Let's start the overtime."

...

Soul woke up with a painful back and probably a stiff neck. He didn't know how he fell asleep! Surely he drank Redbull, he scanned his room and frowned when he found a can barely finished. He groaned and stretched his arms upward. He was continuing the plate that Spirit allowed him to pass the next week. T'was barely half done. He really needs to get his head back in this game before he loses it. He stood up and stretched some more, massaging the back of his neck and groaning about how he can't get used to the feeling of sleeping on a table.

He glanced at the digital clock beside his untouched bed and turned his attention to his closet. It's 6:30 am and Maka's class today starts at 9 am and his classes aren't on till 11 am. He's got plenty of time to get some chores done. He hates how he starts getting used to this. He put on a black jeans and red Tribal Gear shirt; silently pondering about the person he's supposed to make breakfast for.

Maka Albarn wasn't all that bad. Remove the snarky attitude, violent reactions, man-hating business and haughty personality, and you've got yourself a cute, smart and lively girl! Oh if only it was that easy to correct her. But nonetheless, after what had transpired last night with their cheesy dinner (literally), he can't help but feel a little admiration for the said girl. She's a pretty tough one, he'd give her that. And when he told her that he felt childish for picking Engineering as his vocation, he wasn't kidding.

He came from a family of rich and famous musicians, at the age of five, it is expected that he had already chosen an instrument. Most of his family members could master at least three instruments. But Soul? Well he kept up with the tradition even though he was a tad bit late. He was seven when he had chosen the piano. It was a huge relief for his parents, but not enough to stop them from breathing down his neck. His father thought that he was abnormal, which he didn't really take to heart since he can't really argue with his odd appearance. But then again, his appearance wasn't what bothered his father; rather, it was his lack of passion towards music.

Really, it's not that Soul lacks passion per se, it's just that, he can't enjoy it. Not with a superstar older brother beside him. Instead of playing because he wants to, he plays because he needs to. He needs to be on the same level with his brother. He needs to do what his brother could do. He _needs_ to surpass his brother! Everything became a competition. But the problem is; Wes is better than him at everything. Except design.

Oh his brother could try, but Soul is good at putting stuff together. He's good at machines and he excels in math and science. A skill that is quite odd for an Evans to possess. But nonetheless, if his brother can't do it then he'll take it. At his senior year in high school, Soul didn't even bat an eye when he took the invitation from Shibusen to attend their entrance exam. He passed with flying colours; in which his father wasn't too thrilled to know. Thank goodness he's got a very supportive mother.

Ruffling his hair, Soul headed out of his room. He was about to take his usual spot at the kitchen, ready to cook breakfast when he heard rustles of what seems to be paper and plastic. He glanced to where the noise came from and was met with the haggard appearance of his roommate, solely focused on the plate she's working on at her drawing table. She was slouched; face about three inches away from what she's doing while her feet moved some of the candy wrappers that littered the bottom of her table. Soul groaned.

"Can you not make any trash for at least a day?" he headed to where Maka was situated, "You don't have any idea how hard it is to clean up after your mess."

Maka didn't budge and Soul felt his eye twitch. Why this little wench ain't making his morning any better.

"Hey little girl!"

Still no response.

"Nerd!"

None.

"Tiny-tits!"

Zilch.

"Maka!"

Nada.

"Albarn!"

Flinch. Oh, there we go.

Maka rigidly turned her head towards Soul, her hair was messily pulled back in a tight bun and a purple hair band pushed her bangs away from her face. Her eyes have dark rings under them but they don't look tired, just irritated (caused by him obviously). Soul figured that her body must already be used from pulling all nighters quite often.

"What do you want, Evans? Can't you see I'm busy?" she snapped at him and turns her attention back to her work.

"What's the longest span of time did you not experience sleep?" Soul didn't care if he didn't answer her question. It was rhetorical anyways.

"Three days." Maka absentmindedly answered, "It might've been four but I collapsed midday at the library."

"Figures." Soul scoffed, when he didn't receive any reply from Maka, he sighed and excused himself at the kitchen. Now, what would be good for breakfast? He headed towards the refrigerator and began his new morning ritual. Well, that's until he realized that Black Star was very unfortunately here yesterday. They still have no food.

"Uh, little girl?" he called out of the kitchen.

"What?"

"Looks like we have to eat out. I forgot we have no food." Soul inwardly cringed when he heard her chair toppled over. Five seconds later and he was faced with a haggard roommate with a horror look plastered on her face. Yep, this morning just keeps getting better and better.

"You mean you won't cook today?" she's got this kicked puppy look on her face that made Soul want to run to the nearest grocery store (which is a 15 minutes drive) but it would be a cold day in hell if he ever started acting like a whipped man.

"Obviously, no, but then again, we could just order some take out."

Maka quirked a brow and shook her head. "It's fine. I've gone through days before without eating breakfast anyways." She returned to her drafting table; fixed her fallen chair, and returned to what she was previously doing.

"You do know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?" Soul headed to the living room, grabbing the bowls that they used last night and returned to the kitchen. He only heard Maka respond we a soft "hmm" and he sighed. Why does it feel like he's taking care of a six year old?

...

It was about 7:30 when Maka started arranging her things; placing her drawing utensils back to her pencil case and rolling her plate inside her Rotring drawing tube. As expected, Maka didn't feel hungry. Yep, she was much too used in skipping meals for her stomach not to care. But her body does crave Soul's cooking. Stupid choosy body. She's not entirely sure why, maybe because she's been eating too much junk food.

"It does poison the brain." She mumbled; still gathering her things so it won't be too hard to grab when she leaves.

After taking a quick shower, she threw on a grey off the shoulder sweater over a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black knee high converse. She headed out of her room, grabbed her things, and when she didn't see Soul in sight she just yelled a quick 'bye' before slamming the door. She's late. Kid would probably blow a gasket when she faced him. They agreed to meet at 8 am. They wanted to be ahead by an hour before the class starts so they won't be rushing too much. But seeing that she's already thirty minutes late, she'll probably be more worried on how to fix Kid.

Sure enough, when Maka arrived at Shibusen, Kid is angry. No, he's _furious_! His eye's twitching, his mouth is pulled up in a menacing sneer, and his amber eyes were a shade darker. And yet, Maka smirked. Oh how she loves it when she pissed off a male species.

Before Kid could scold her, Maka threw her hand up in front of him and spoke with such conviction that left no space for any objections; "It's either you rant about me not arriving at eight and waste another thirty minutes or we could start with our project already to make up for lost time. And yes I am perfectly aware that it is my fault and I'm sorry about that." She brushed passed her gaping OCD partner, just pausing for a moment to give him a bag containing some of the scaling materials they needed, and directly headed to their drafting class; a seething yet quiet Kid in tow.

"How's Soul?" Kid said after awhile, when they reached the drafting room, only Ox Ford and his partner; Harvar D. Éclair was there. Upon noticing them, Ox gave as smirk towards Maka; silently pronouncing victory to their nonexistent game. Maka threw him a nasty glare and proceeded beside Kid to help him prepare the things they needed.

"He's fine." Maka curtly replied, "He does complain a lot though. Quite noisy." She finished with a frown.

Kid chuckled as he placed their half finished scale model on their table and sat down on a stool.

"Well he could be whiny. But that's what makes him riveting, don't you think so?"

"Hmpf," Maka scoffed, "Are you kidding me? He's annoying he hates my guts as much as I hate his. It's actually amazing how we kept ourselves from stabbing each other."

"Quite the self restraint, I'm actually impressed." Kid muttered; seemingly uninterested as he measured something on a gray board. "Soul doesn't really have that much patience, you know? I was honestly astonished that you actually made him do the dishes. That guy never does things he doesn't feel like doing. Funny how apparent the contrast is between him and his brother." He mumbled the last part as he nodded to himself when he got the measurements right and began to reach for the cutter.

Maka momentarily stopped from cutting an acetate sheet and gave Kid a quick side glance before continuing what she was doing. "You're close friends with that mutant?"

Kid looked at her and blinked. "Mutant? You mean Soul?" Maka didn't respond and kept doing her task as if she didn't hear someone, Kid sighed and nodded, "Yes, we grew up together."

"Sucks to be you."

"Well, I got used to it. Soul's not that bad once you get to know him better. He knew when to keep quiet." Kid smiled fondly, "And he plays for me when we got nothing better to do. Sure he could be a real pain with his aloof attitude and all, but he's a great friend."

"You got quite the childhood sweetheart there, Kiddo." Maka gave a soft laugh as Kid pinked.

"W-what? I didn't mean it like that!"

"Don't worry I won't tell." Maka gave him a teasing wink and watched with growing amusement as Kid go on a frantic explanation on how he is not interested in his friend with the manner that she's implying.

"Whatever." Maka gave a dismissed wave "What instrument does he play?"

Kid quickly sobered and contemplated for awhile, it wasn't really a secret; but his friend clearly hates it when people talk about his personal issues. "I'm not really in the right position to tell you that. You might wanna ask him yourself."

Maka narrowed her eyes as her hand itched to grab a book in her bag to threaten Kid in telling her what she wants to know but her inner well mannered self nagged her not to be such a pushover. She loudly sighed and nodded, temporarily dismissing the topic about Soul Evans for the day.

...

Soul Evans is a man on a mission and no body's going to stop him . . . well, after he took out the trash. Literally. Man, he can't even remember the day when he was just a young free teenager; not caring about chores and stuff like cooking, oh wait, that was just a week ago. Dammit!

But aside from that, there's another issue he's dealing with, which brings us back to his so-called-mission. Black Star had just texted him a message not more than an hour ago. It was short but it got him curious, _very _curious.

"_Don't tell Maka that you know me!"_

And that was it. It's not really on his nature to pry on someone else's life, but this isn't just a normal 'someone'. This is Black Star! The guy who practically yelled his secrets to the world. It might've been okay if it's just Black Star; knowing that he's full of nonsense, any other day he would've just ignored the message. _But_ no! This time two people are involved and somehow he got caught in the middle. Soul decided that he can't just keep on walking on egg shells. If he's going to do Black Star a favour, then he has to know why.

Unfortunately for him he doesn't have any classes with Black Star today. And the damn prick isn't answering his calls and messages.

Soul sighed heavily as he heaves the last trash bag to the bin located at the basement of the building. He took out his phone and groaned, if he didn't get there by ten minutes he's gonna be late. He wouldn't have minded but Stein doesn't really fancy tardy students. He'd rather take an absent mark on his record (which he'd done one too many times before in Stein's classes) than be punished by said man. He directly headed to the spot where he parked his motorcycle and speeded off to Shibusen.

He arrived in record time with two minutes to spare. He could still make it. Thank the heavens he's got a motorcycle. Needless to say, he's all sweaty when he took a seat in his desk, precisely five seconds before Stein made his appearance; rolling in with his ergonomic chair with a lit cigarette barely hanging on his lips.

Soul swore he _tried_ to listen to the lecture but Black Star's lack of presence is starting to bother him; not that he would ever admit it out loud even if somebody forced him to drink down a glass of tacks. He's just too used in hearing his friend overly proclaim his existence. Add that to the mental burden the guy has given him.

"Evans!"

Soul looked up and blinked at Stein. And Stein, accepting his reaction as a positive response, blew a smoke and continued.

"Would you mind computing for the moment of inertia about the horizontal x-axis of the cross-sectioned culvert on the board please?"

Soul openly groaned but nonetheless dragged himself in front. Black Star better have a good enough excuse for ignoring him. Aw man, now he's sounding like an overly attached girlfriend. He shuddered at the thought and quickly discarded it from his brain; never again to be brought up.

...

Black Star can't really remember how he ended up hiding in the most accursed place he never knew he'd step onto. Of all places, how the hell did he wound up in the freakin' library again? Oh right, because Soul would _never _look for him there.

He didn't really wanna hide like this from his buddy, but he just _knew_ that the albino would interrogate him. What with his sudden intrusion, slightly awkward talk about knowing Maka Albarn and his too much of a 'give-away text message'. He groaned in exasperation; he just wanted to check on her. Was that so bad?

Apparently not but he admitted that it was quite suspicious.

"So this is where you are."

Black Star stilled, damn it! He let his guard down for a minute and he's caught! Really, he swears he didn't learn a single thing from those ninja books he wasted his money on when he was in high school.

"Uh, sup buddy!" cue awkward grin here, "Fancy meeting you here."

"The fuck are you doing in the library?" Soul glared. "Are you hiding from me? I'm not stupid Black Star, I knew you'd be here because this is the last place anyone would ever look for you in. But damn it pisses me off that I've still wasted my time searching for you at the dorm." he wiped a trickling sweat on his neck and treaded closer to the blue haired lad, "You don't know how much I want to punch you right now!"

"Hey hey hey, relax man!" noticing that he's acting like a pansy, Black Star cleared his throat and steeled his resolve, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK TO YOU GOD LIKE – ACK!"

In Soul's defence, he did warn Black Star that he would punch him.

So after another few minutes of bantering and sneering both young adults finally settled in and decided to calm the hell down and seat themselves by the back part of the library; comfortably leaning on the dusty shelves.

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah, I think we've already established that when we first met." Soul rolled his eyes, "Oh, and so are you."

"Why do you want to know anyways? It doesn't even concern you."

"Hate to break it to 'ya but it kinda concerns me. You're unfortunately one of my closest –"

" – if not only." Black Star snickered but Soul ignored him and continued.

" – friends. Believe it or not I have no other problems in my life at the moment that I suddenly decided to care, just be grateful I even decided to give you the time of the day." Black Star scoffed at his last comment, "And since I'm –again, unfortunately – currently living with Albarn's daughter I demand the right to know."

"YOU DARE DEMAND SOMETHING FROM YOUR GO – ACK!"

"Shut up! This is a library you moron!"

"Well they should put an area where people can talk!"

"People _could_ talk in here. Just not the way you do."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I talk!"

"Quit stalling Black Star." Soul's practically known to be the most impatient in the Evans family, and that's a great deal considering the fact that his father's a devil. "What's your connection with Maka Albarn?"

Black Star slumped further and ruffled his hair; Soul's not making this easy. "Dude, why do you even care? Can't you just respect my silence?"

"No." The answer was quick and sure. Black Star gave him one of his nastiest glares. Stupid spoiled brat.

"Look Black Star, you asked me not to tell her that I know you! I can't do that right if I don't even know the reason why I'm doing it!"

Black Star restrained himself from pulling out his hair. He hates to admit it but Soul's right.

"She thinks I'm dead."

The answer was anything but a mere whisper, it was like a repeat of their conversation yesterday. Soul is yet again, faced with the tamed and somewhat forlorn side of Black Star.

"Did you just say dead? She thinks that you're dead?" Soul tried to keep his cool, but the shock in his voice was barely conceived.

"Yeah." The blue haired lad didn't say anything after that which made the albino twitch in annoyance.

"Dude that's not enough. If anything, you're practically making me more curious. How could you be dead?" And as if to confirm, Soul asked; "You're not a ghost, are you?"

Black Star's glare was enough answer.

"Sorry, I just have to ask that. Please continue."

"We were childhood friends, alright? We were neighbours before Maka's parents got divorced. That girl barely went out of their house. But when she was five years old and I was seven, her mom left with another man."

"Wait! What? I thought her father was the one committing infidelity?" Soul sat up straight; damn this shelf is killing his back.

"He is. Well as much as I know, her mom left for of that soul reason. Anyways, that's the only time when she went out almost every day. And since there are not a lot of kids in our neighbourhood, I took pity on her and befriended her."

"You mean, she took pity on _you_ and befriended _you_."

"Shut up, I'm trying to tell a story!" Black Star glared and Soul scoffed.

"As I was saying, we became close friends. It went on for years, until another bomb was dropped. When she was eight and I was ten, her parents finally finalized the divorce. As this was going on and the court was still deciding who would be her guardian, Maka asked me to take her away." Black Star laughed at the memory.

"She said that she didn't want any of them. She said that she'll be independent so she wouldn't have to deal with that kind of ship wreck again."

"So you did?" Soul asked and Black Star laughed again.

"Dude, I was ten! Of course I agreed! I thought it would be pretty cool to go on an adventure, 'ya know how famous Pokémon was at that time."

"Yeah." Soul chuckled with him.

"We went missing for three days. I promised I would protect her within those three days, but man, I didn't know it was that hard. We ran into goons and lots of shady fellows within those 69 hours and 48 minutes."

"You counted?"

"No, but the police told us that's how long they've been searching for us. Fortunately, they found us alive, I was about to steal another food when they spotted me. I don't want to disappoint Maka but I knew we can't go on. Sooner or later I know one of us would've died if we kept it up; either from hunger or other causes, I wouldn't take any more chances. So I told the police that we got lost while we were playing in the woods and lead them to where I told Maka to hide."

"Man, she must have been pissed."

"You bet. She slapped me and didn't talk to me for two days." Black Star smiled and touched his cheek as if the burning sensation was still there. "I forced her to talk to me and promised her a bunch of things even she knew I couldn't do. But I tried, and I knew she appreciated the effort. The worst one I told her was that I would always stay by her side. It was so easy and yet I couldn't even do that."

Soul watched in silence as his friend fisted his hand.

"Two months after everything was settled in her family, her mom sent her a wedding invitation, I don't know if it was some sick cruel joke but her excuse of a mother even wanted Maka to be the flower girl. She was so devastated she cried a whole day. She locked herself in her room for the following days." His fisted hands hardened, knuckles turning white from sheer force. "All her hopes of getting her parents back together came shattering. Those days that she was grieving, the time when she needed me the most I wasn't there."

Soul gulped and contemplated his next words, "She shut you out?"

"More like the opposite." Black Star gave out a shuddered breath, "I couldn't see her like that. It was hard seeing her like that. I was afraid I might make one mistake and shatter her more. I don't want that. So I ran away from her. Within the days that she needed me the most I didn't show my face. I was the worst friend; I know she wouldn't forgive me even if I begged. I was a wuss, the worst kind that is."

Until that day Soul had never seen Black Star look so desperate, so for once, he empathized. He shut his mouth and let his friend do the talking.

"I kept thinking that I could never show my face to her again."

The atmosphere became so thick they could practically slice through it.

"So you killed yourself?" Soul wasn't trying to be a dick, but he knew Black Star needs some cheering up, and this is the only way he knew how. Turns out it worked when Black Star cracked a humourless smile; not something that would satisfy him but it was good enough.

"Actually, I really died."

"What?" Okay now Soul's confused . . . and at the back of his mind, he's also shocked.

"While Maka was holed up in her room and I was being the best dick at that time, I guess karma just decided to push me. I was a victim of a hit and run. They said that I died while I was in the operating room, they successfully revived me after three minutes."

Soul didn't even stop himself from gaping at his friend anymore, he knew it, this guy really is physically indestructible if not very lucky. Black Star pointed at his shoulder where a noticeable scar was placed; oddly shaped like a star.

"That's where I got this." He said rather proudly Soul wanted to smack him upside his head. He has the nerve to boast while telling him a story like that? Damn this guy!

"Dude, so you're telling me that you got a wound in a shape of a freaking star? How is that even possible?"

"Well obviously it's not possible, but my aunt was the doctor in charge of me. My shoulder got dislocated and the bone tore up my skin, they said that the accident was so bad they have to get me a skin donor or something like that. My aunt stitched my shoulder like this; she said that it'll be a proof of my being a star."

"Oh so it's your aunt's fault that you grew up being an egotistic bastard."

Black Star chuckled and shrugged, "I guess so."

"So what happened? You didn't tell her?"

"I planned to, but I decided against it. I told my folks not to tell her my condition. I guess I was just being selfish. We were just kids you know? Why would the world even throw something like that to us? It's unfair; we don't have the strength to deal with something so big. I told myself that it would be better for her to know that I'm a friend who abandoned her because I died than a living bastard who abandoned her because I was a scaredy-cat."

"Did it fix anything?" Soul knew the answer, but he knew he had to ask because sometimes, Black Star needs a little push to get things out of his system. He knew his friend needed this. One can only last so long before he breaks under such heavy burden.

"No, of course not. How could I fix something that I've ran away from?" Black Star shook his head, a grimaced expression slowly forming on his once calm face, "The day I got discharged, we moved away. I've never seen Maka ever since, until she entered Shibusen of course. At first I didn't mind Spirit, I thought that since Maka hates him she wouldn't come here. Turns out that I was wrong, she suddenly became one of the golden children of Shibusen. Always having her name on top of the Freshmen section of the Architecture Department. I avoided her like the plague, but then you and Kid just have to mess up my life by getting involved with her. Thanks man, you guys are the greatest friends ever." Black Star scoffed in sarcasm.

"Well if you told us sooner about this, we could've done something you know." Soul groaned as he stretched his arms upward, sighing in relief as joints popped in place. Black Star followed afterward and soon, the both of them are walking towards the entrance of the library, following a silent agreement to head to the cafeteria.

When they were almost at the clearing, Black Star stopped on his tracks; noticing that his blue haired friend stopped moving, Soul stopped walking as well. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard piles of books hitting the floor. Flinching at the sound, the albino stared in equal horror with Black Star as Maka Albarn stood three meters away from them; wide eyed, mouth agape, hands frozen as if clutching invisible books (said books were by her feet) and stare not wavering as she scanned Black Star's form.

Soul had half a mind to pat Black Star's rigid shoulders, as if to tell Maka that this guy right here is not a ghost. He knew Black Star would have to fix this matter sooner or later, so why not now?

"So what are you going to do now?"

Black Star relaxed his shoulders and sighed, he knew what to do. They were just kids back then when mistakes were easy to make and shitty life was thrown to them by fate. They're still kids right now, but this time, he knew what to do. He's planned it a thousand times in his head if he would ever come across her again. And here she is. He bravely stared back at Maka before smiling slightly at her direction.

"I'll make a U turn, I'll go back to the mistakes I've ran away from. I'm a god after all." He said with more confidence this time, "Gods don't make half-assed promises."

Soul smiled knowingly, silently praying Maka wouldn't damage his best friend's head a little too much, after all, this is a library, and she could pick any weapon she wants.

* * *

**I know T^T what the hell is this chapter? I'm a FAILURE!**

**I'm thinking that the next chapter should be about Black Star and Maka's past, you know, not just pure statements and just a whole chapter of Flashback. What do you guys think?**

**Leave reviews guys! It keeps me motivated x)**

**-KD signing out**


	9. Plan 8: Fix You

**AN: Hey guys! You know what's coming... KD apologizes again for another late update. Sorry! I was making the best of my summer vacation since here in my country classes starts tomorrow! I won't keep this long so here ya go! **

**hyblueluver: oh she wouldn't, don't worry I love Black Star too much to hurt him too bad (or do I :D . . . . . yes I do) haha thanks for reviewing see you next chapter ^^**

**Thaoxox: I don't like flashbacks either so I didn't xD . . . thank you for liking the twist... keep watch, there's more to come :3 I just love twists... don't you? haha hope to see you next chapter!**

**Xodiac 451****: well, here's more! thank you for the support! I hope this chapter could also be one of your favorites! please keep reading ^^ i write to please my readers! hope to see you next chappie :D  
**

**Lucy Ashley from Fai****ry**** Tail: well Black Star do make our lives more exiting by being ridiculously indestructible xD and yep, he's screwed... but will he be screwed in this chapter? I dunno, let's see xD thanks for the review! see you next chapter!**

**RetroMonkey:****thank you so much for liking this story! I'm sorry it wasn't a flashback, I just thought about it and I figured, most of their past was already told by Black Star so another flashback wouldn't really be necessary, besides, I think it would just make the pace of the story slower, don't you think so? Well anyways, thank you for reviewing! See you next chapter!**

**KHloverxyn:****Don't worry it's not a flashback :) thank you so much for reading my story up to this point, I really enjoy reading what you think of what I write, it keeps me motivated xD...You're awesome! thanks again and I hope to hear from you again next chapter!**

**Acountlessperson:**** I-it made you numb? O.o OMG! Really? You made my day T^T you just made me so happy! Yeah I thought about that kind of ending too, and I thought that if I did make this into a flashback chapter it would end with a painful cliffhanger, and to avoid that I have to type the next chapter together with it and it would turn out to be a very very long chapter. Black Star already explained a lot about their past so I guess it's not that necessary to make a repeat, so yeah . . . no flashback chapter xD... thank you so much for the review and telling me what you think. I hope to hear from you on the next chapter :D**

**Israelle Paradiselsis Hypnosis: **** I actually pat myself at the back every time I update... because I'm a reeeeeeally lazy person (I really shouldn't be proud of that) So I guess we're both happy that I actually upadated xD haha... I hope this chapter could meet your expectation. You're awesome! :) I'm so sorry for making you wait too long for every chapter update... so here it is! I hope to read another review from you next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **

* * *

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**Fix You - Coldplay **

Soul Evans could take anything! He's a cool guy. Everybody who came pass him knows that. He could dodge kicks and punches, he could pass final exams with flying colors (minor subjects included if he actually wanted to), he could win any bets . . . but then again, he's only human. And one of the things he couldn't and wouldn't know how to handle is a crying girl. He could still escape though, just turn three o' clock and run straight ahead. There were no tears yet. She's just shaking. Soul would bet she'd fall on her knees any second now.

Beside him, Black Star could only stare at the girl with pity. It seems wrong. These all seems so wrong. Why was he even here? He felt like an outsider. He shouldn't be here. This is an emotional reunion between best friends after nine long years. He's an outsider; he should just take that exit he was just thinking about moments ago. But before he could give Black Star his goodbye pat on the shoulder, it fell, and he's frozen just as stiff as the guy beside him.

Maka Albarn is a strong woman. At first glance everyone could see how fierce she could be. For goodness sake she slaved around Soul Evans! She's not one to back down from a challenge. She's not one to fall so easy. She's not one so easily broken. She's not one to shed a tear on dramatic movies. She's a tenacious independent woman who won't yield.

But the girl who's furiously shaking before them doesn't seem like Maka Albarn. Because Maka Albarn does not shed a tear.

"Maka." Black Star hesitantly stepped forward but stopped when Maka flinched away.

"Stay back." Her voice was but a mere whisper, though considering they're at a mostly empty library, both boys heard it loud and clear.

"Who are you?" her voice quivered, "This isn't funny!"

Black Star clenched his fists and took a deep breath through his teeth, "You don't see me laughing now, do you?"

Her shaking stopped for a moment and Soul let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He knew things wouldn't go so easy though. That's quite impossible, really. Maka crouched down and slowly picked up her fallen things and gently placed some of them on her messenger bag.

"Maka." Black Star tried again and was only met with a cold glare.

"Don't come near me." And before any of them could stop her, she was already out of the library.

Soul slightly turned towards his companion and gritted his teeth. Black Star was shaking. He wasn't crying though. Of course not. Black Star would rather gouge his eyes out before he would openly cry in front of Soul. But Soul would prefer a crying Black Star over a guy who's laughing on the outside but crumbling on the inside. He didn't know what to do now. Soul was only human. There were a few things that he can't deal with very well; crying girls and emotionally challenged friends.

"Aa, I thought I practiced my lines well enough." Black Star chuckled, "Seriously, that girl needs to simmer down. How could she gain friends with that kind of attitude?" he gave a loud sigh and pocketed his hands.

"Could you just get to it already and cry?" Soul muttered moments later when he found out Black Star won't be speaking anytime soon. He inwardly winced when the guy laughed instead.

"Cry? Gods don't cry peasant! C'mon, let's get out of this nerd den, it's giving me the creeps." He openly shivers and rubbed his arms away of imaginary goose bumps as he trotted towards the entrance. Noticing that Soul wasn't following, Black Star looked over his shoulder. "Move your ass, Soul! Your god is starving!"

Silently, Soul followed. The walk towards the exit of the building was awkward and silent. It was the first time this kind of thick atmosphere hovered over both of them. With Black Star around, the thought of silence doesn't exist.

"Isn't your next class starting in fifteen minutes?" Soul finally spoke.

"Oh yeah." The blue haired boy answered with disinterest, "I guess I'll be eating later then."

"Aa."

The silence continued until they reached the main entrance of the building they're in.

"Well then, see ya later. It's gonna be a long walk towards the main building." Black Star started walking away while weakly waving goodbye.

"Hey!"

Black Star halted.

"You're not going to leave it as it is, right?"

"Who knows?" Black Star shrugged, "I wasn't really the best example for a friend. It might be better if I leave it to go down south."

"What happened to your great speech earlier? I thought gods don't break promises?" Soul pushed on.

"I thought so too. I also thought that gods could be relied on. But that's not true either, huh?"

"You're giving up way too easily. Nine years, Black Star! And now that she's seen you, now that you have the chance to make it right, don't tell me you wouldn't mind throwing this chance away?"

"What don't you understand about all of these? She hates me! She'd rather continue believing that I'm dead than talk to me! I've done what I was so scared of doing to her. I broke her, do you really think – ack!"

Black Star fell down while holding on to his cheek; he glared up at Soul and hissed, "What the hell, Soul!"

"Would you suck it up already?" Soul growled, "How many times do I have to punch you before you go back to normal? A chance is being presented to you in a silver platter! All you have to do is swallow that ridiculously huge pride of yours and talk to her! What more do you want?"

"I told you already. She's not going to listen to me. I did something terrible to her – "

"Then I'll fix her!"

Black Star's eyes widened and his mouth slowly opened to form a rebuttal but Soul spoke again before he could.

"I'll fix her for you. I know I wouldn't be able to do much. Maybe if I succeed the most I could do is make her speak to you. You'll do the rest."

Black Star could only stare at Soul with mouth agape.

"Well? Say something at least, stupid." Soul hissed as he held out his hand to the blue haired boy who's still staring at him.

"W-why are you . . . why would you go to that extent just to have my relationship with Maka fixed?" he slowly took the albino's hand and stood up.

"Why?" Soul looked at him incredulously and pointed at his chest, "You and Kid, don't tell me you've forgotten our high school adventures? If it weren't for you guys, I would be getting something worse than this scar. Nobody would be giving you a pep talk right now."

"What?" Black Star opened his mouth to say another word but he can't help it anymore; he bent down and clutched his stomach as he started laughing. Soul smiled, this one's a real laugh. Not those empty chuckles he's been throwing around earlier. "Man, you really are something." Black Star let out a few more laughs before settling to that stupid lively smile he's always wearing.

"So you'll fix her, huh?"

"Aa." Soul nodded.

"Do you even know what you're saying? She's a stubborn girl; you might give up half way."

"Excuse me, do you know who you're speaking to?" Soul gave his usual arrogant smirk which Black Star returned with a chuckle.

"I'll be counting on you then. And by the way, that ridiculously huge pride comment you gave also applies to you, ya know."

"Just get out of here already."

Giving Soul a light punch on the shoulder, Black Star turned around and headed to the building where his class would be held; softly mumbling about albino peasants making him late.

…..

Spirit silently observed his white haired protégé while sipping from his water bottle. It's not his first time to see Soul so focused on something, but it is his first time seeing the lad focused on organizing his past blue prints. As his apprentice, Spirit could order him around anytime he wants and for whatever reason. The elder Albarn doesn't abuse this authority often (maybe sometimes when he's really bored) but when he orders Soul to do something like this, the guys always grumble and curse him. But today? Spirit wouldn't lie; he's quite shocked to see Soul in his office and _silent_.

"Hey octopus head!" the red head called.

"What?" Soul grumbled but still solely focused on his work at hand.

"When you're finished there, could you go to Stein? I left him to CAD one of my latest SDP (1)."

"Sure."

Spirit blinked. That's it? Sure? No clever retorts of; _I'm busy go get it yourself_? This is getting weird. What has gotten into this kid?

"Who are you?" Soul heard his mentor dumbly ask and he gave a heavy sigh.

"Look, I'm trying to finish everything as fast as I can so I can get home early, okay? Now would you mind not distracting me?"

"Why do you want to go home early?"

If Soul would only face Spirit for a moment he would have seen a mischievous sly smile plastered on his face.

"I need to do stuff."

Spirit chuckled lowly, "Oh? Does the stuff you need to do include your lady friend?"

Soul went still; he turned around just to see Spirit looking at him with some kind of sick pride. What is this lecherous man thinking about now? He slowly processed what Spirit could have been implying and he felt his cheeks heated at the thought of Maka and him, doing stuff that Spirit wouldn't be so proud of right now if he knew that this _lady friend_ he's talking about is his daughter.

"What? No! That's just sick old man!" Soul whipped his head back to what he was doing while Spirit continued to smirk.

"Oh you don't need to be shy about it, Soul. It's only natural, I mean, you're an engineering student and you get a chance to live with a teenage girl! That's a miracle! Just remember to always use protection."

"Dude! Hold up!" Soul stood up and fully faced his deranged mentor, "What the hell are you talking about! I wouldn't be doing stuff like that!"

"Why wouldn't you?" Spirit scoffed, "You're a teenage male! Don't tell me you haven't thought of doing it with a girl." He looked at Soul pointedly while the poor guy struggled to keep the mental image of him and Maka together at the back of his mind.

"Of course I have!" Soul answered honestly, the last thing he wants is to be labeled as gay by this moronic man in front of him, "I'm a healthy nineteen year old guy! But not with this lady friend of mine you're talking about."

"Why not? Don't tell me, is she ugly?" the look on Spirit's face turned to pity and Soul . . . well he just got another urge to kill this man.

"No! She's not . . . well she's not ugly." Soul rubbed the back of his neck, why is he even talking about embarrassing stuff like this with this kind of man? Oh right, because this man doesn't know that he's practically telling his apprentice to jump his daughter.

"Is she fat?"

"What? No! She's actually thin." Really thin Soul thought. He needs to feed that girl more calories. Which reminds him again to go to that bookstore to get that cook book he's been meaning to get.

"Then what's the problem?" this red head idiot was looking at him as if he was the one who's got mental issues.

"She's cute and all but she's not my type."

"Do you swing the other way?"

Soul choked on his own spit as he glared at Spirit, oh no he did not just say that!

"I'm not gay! I just . . . she's just not my type, okay?"

"You and I both know that's bullshit. We're guys, there's no such thing as '_she's not my type_'. As long as it's a girl and she's offering we'll take it! Well unless there's another girl in mind of course. Wait, do you have another girl in mind?"

Soul sigh and finished rolling the last of Spirit's blue print before stacking it neatly on the drawer that's labeled with the year it belonged to.

"No, there's no other girl, I just want to focus more on my studies right now than think the way you do. And besides, that only applied to you. As long as something with tits was offered to you you'd take it. I actually have classifications. I have my type."

"You're gay." Spirit finally concluded with a straight face.

Soul glared up at him and grabbed his backpack, "Shut up. I'll be back in ten, then I'll head straight home so you better not be planning on letting me do something else." With that he went out of the office, glad to escape that kind of conversation with the guy.

…..

Needless to say, the trip to and fro Stein was as normal as it could get, considering that the guy was a stitched up creep who's got a tendency to open up anything and anyone he deems interesting. Thankfully, Soul delivered the goods to Spirit with his limbs still attached, Stein is not really that trustworthy to be with when it's not lecture time, who knows what that guy would do without any witnesses around? Soul shivered at the thought as he proceeded down the path he knew that would take him to the bookstore.

'_Thank God I could finally go there.' _Soul adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he pushed the door of the bookstore open with a small ding. The place smelled of ink and paper but other than that it was cool compared outside. There were also a lot of customers; after all, it wasn't a rundown kind of shop. He trotted towards the culinary section and he sighed in relief. There were a lot to choose from, this is just perfect, and he could prevent being chopped to oblivion if he offered to cook something really good for Maka.

Grabbing the closest to him, Soul proceeded to the counter. He expected a cranky old cashier but was instead greeted by a girl maybe about his age. The first thing he noticed about the girl was that she's got long straight raven hair and bored sharp dark eyes, she was pretty, and Soul knew he'd seen her somewhere before. Placing his purchase on the counter, Soul didn't know that he was staring until the cashier raised a delicate brow at him questioningly. Realizing that he was being rude, Soul cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'll get this." He slid the cook book closer to the girl and the girl nodded, "Have we seen each other before?" he finally asked. The girl looked up to him after swiping his book. Like him, she took a closer look at Soul and nodded.

"I guess so, Azusa's class; Technical Mechanics on Monday and Wednesday 3pm?"

Oh yeah, so that's where he'd seen her before. Soul smiled, "Aa, fancy meeting you here."

The girl smiled back as she started packing the book, "I'm Jacqueline, Jackie for short, I don't think we've been properly introduced before."

Soul nodded, "You can call me Soul."

"Soul, aren't you too far to the boys dormitory?" she inquired after checking that there was no other customer waiting behind the albino.

"I'm here for the cook book."

"Oh, a man who could cook, eh?" Jackie's smile widened, "What an ideal husband you could become."

'_More like babysitter.'_ Soul thought bitterly and smiled back politely, "Uh yeah, thanks. Well I should go now."

"Hey Soul."

Soul stopped walking and slightly turned back to the girl.

"Wanna have coffee sometime?"

The albino narrowed his eyes as Spirit's voice echoed through his head.

"_We're guys, there's no such thing as 'she's not my type'. As long as it's a girl and she's offering we'll take it!"_

Soul pondered over this, he is an engineering student. It's actually pretty rare for guys like him to be given an offer like this. Guys like him holed themselves up in their room and haggardly work on projects. He could also use a break. After all, it is stressing to handle schoolwork together with house hold chores and babysitting Maka. He stiffened as an image of a crying ash blonde girl flashed briefly in his mind.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy." He finally answered. Jackie frowned.

"Is there another girl?"

"_Well unless there's another girl in mind of course."_ Spirit's voice echoed again.

"No." He muttered and turned around to fully leave the bookstore, he's still got to do grocery shopping.

Soul frowned to himself. Did he just lie?

…..

Maka was bent down on her drawing table when Soul arrived. She heard rustling plastics so she guessed he got grocery done. Honestly, she didn't know how she'd be able to face her roommate. She still didn't know how to handle the fact that she'd seen a look alike of her best friend who died nine years ago. She didn't know that she was gripping her tech. pen too tightly until Soul startled her.

"You're gonna break that if you held it any tighter." Maka looked up from her work and stared at Soul as he settled by the couch; opening a can of Monster and turning on the TV, he continued, "And I'm not gonna buy you a new one. Do you know how fucking expensive tech. pens are?"

Maka didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and faced her work again.

"You alright?"

She gave another nod and heard Soul sigh. She was about to continue her plate when something hard hit her head.

"ACK! What the hell!" She rubbed the sore spot at the back of her head and glared at Soul before staring at her foot where the thing that hit her landed. Her teary eyes tried to focus and her heart twisted in a knot when she reached down to grab the box of strawberry Pocky. She looked back Soul just to find him focused on the show of 'Mega Structures' in Discovery Channel.

"You're such a jerk." She mumbled at she furiously rubbed her eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

"You're welcome."

Soul felt the spot beside him sink and he was greeted by comforting warmth. He looked beside him and found her munching on a Pocky stick while hugging her legs. She wasn't crying, but her face was flushed with frustration and her eyes were glassy. They stayed like that for a while until he felt Maka shift in her position and he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder. He was about to argue about her head being heavy but stayed silent when he heard her sob.

"You're heavy." He said anyway just to spite her.

"Shut up." She muttered

"I ordered a bucket of chicken from KFC for dinner."

"You're the best roommate ever."

"Of course I am."

Maka laughed softly, still sobbing, and Soul smiled. She sat up properly and faced her roommate before Soul knew what she was up to she grabbed a bunch of Pocky sticks and shoved them in his mouth. Soul gripped his Monster can tightly to prevent it from spilling as he coughed and forcefully chew the pretzels on his mouth. This girl is going to kill him!

"Is he really . . . so all this time he's been alive?"

After washing down the barely chewed sticks on his mouth with his soda, he greedily sucked in air and exhaled loudly.

"Couldn't you ask properly without shoving things down my throat?"

"…"

"He has no ill intentions by doing that."

"He lied."

"He didn't mean to."

"Why did he hide from me?"

"He may be a self proclaimed god but he's still human. He was scared."

"He's such a retard."

"I think he's aware of that."

Maka rubbed her eyes again. She hates drama. She hates Black Star. How dare he?

"Is he alright?" she asked nonetheless.

"Yeah, he's fine. I guess the both of you needs to talk personally though. I don't think I can deliver what he really feels."

"I ran away from him." She said, guilt slowly welling up inside her.

"He understood why."

"I told him not to come near me."

"He's not mad at you."

"I missed him so much."

He didn't answer for a while and Maka looked up just to see him staring directly at her, he's crimson eyes swimming with contemplation. Maka tilted her head to the side, wondering what bothering him.

"I'm pretty sure he missed you too."

"Why are you doing this, Evans?"

"I promised him I'll fix you."

Maka's eyes widened and she quickly looks down to her lap. What did he just said? Fix her? That's ridiculous! Why would he even promise Black Star something as big as that? Is he serious? They barely know each other! And most of all he's a guy! How could a guy like him fix her? How could he fix her when he's got his own broken self to patch up? How much could he have owned Black Star to promise him something like this?

"You're thinking too much." She heard him say as he directed his attention back to the TV.

"B-but you said that . . . you know that . . . you and Black Star . . .why?"

Soul's attention wasn't taken away from the television but he still answered her. Even though she really wasn't making much sense right now.

"Don't worry, I'll take it step by step."

"Black Star's not the only reason why I'm like this you know?"

"You're not the only one with family issues; I could probably understand you more than anyone else." He replied confidently.

"Then who's going to fix you?"

There was a pause before Soul chuckled; he turned to her and placed his big hand on her head. He didn't ruffle her hair, but he did smooth it down, slowly patting her head as she tried to fight back a blush.

"We'll see if you're capable enough to do it." He grinned cheekily.

"You underestimate me too much." She scowled.

Soul smirked as he stood up, "I'll go get the bucket."

Maka stared at his retreating figure and quickly bit on a Pocky stick. That guy, he's infuriating! She can't believe she's letting him affect her like this. She was suddenly startled when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she told Soul and proceeded to answer the phone.

"Hello? Justin?" she said when she recognized the voice of their door man. "A letter? This late? Could you send someone to bring it up please? Alright, thanks."

"What was that about?" Soul said coming from the kitchen while holding a bucket full of chicken and a bowl filled with gravy.

"Justin said that there was a letter for us." Maka replied as she waited by the door.

"Us? As in a letter for the both of us?"

"That's what Justin said."

Just then a knock was heard and Maka opened it to face a chubby old woman handing her an envelope.

"Uh, thanks."

The woman nodded and walked away.

After settling the bucket to the coffee table, Soul walked up to Maka, "That was fast. So what's it about?"

Maka opened the envelope and found two white cards elegantly embroidered with red intricate lines forming an elegant treble clef, both of which were addressed to her and Soul respectively.

"It's an invitation." Maka said and gave Soul his card. They both opened it and Soul stiffened. This can't be happening! How could he have forgotten this day of the year? And why is Maka given one too? He suspected that his mother was probably behind all this.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Soul hissed.

_Dear Guest,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the 46__th__ Birthday of _

_Natsume Evans_

_This coming 27__th__ of November_

_7:00 pm Supreme Hotel, Diamond Hall_

_R.S.V.P._

_222-XXX_

* * *

**(1) SDP –Site Development Plan **

**Whew! Finally finished another chapter.. it makes me feel so fulfilled xD I hope you guys like this chapter! I finally know where this story's going...FINALLY! ahaha  
**

**Oh and by the way guys . . . . dun dun duuuuun! a SOMA chapter! hurrah! It was a bit mild, but still a SOMA chapter... and for those who bothered to read this, here's a hint... Jackie's gonna have kind of a big role in this story, can you guys guess what her role would be?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter!**

**KD signing out!**


End file.
